


Averi's Path

by AmateurGrandma



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmateurGrandma/pseuds/AmateurGrandma
Summary: Just a tale of an odd woman who seems to appear out of no where and cannot remember who she was before awaking in a cart meant to take her to her death. Somehow, she's survived. Averi manages to find her way, though. This is her story of her path.





	1. Found Bound

She couldn’t remember much after the knock to her head. She could remember following a deer trail, through the brush then hearing the men yelling, clashing of steel and a couple of male screams. She remembered peering through some leaves and seeing blood, and then nothing as she had been attacked from behind. As she felt her mind slip back into consciousness, she realized she was bound. The feel of the rough rope around her wrists didn’t need visual confirmation. Her body rocked and bumped back down on a hard bench of wood – in the back of a horse cart. Her head was pounding in pain and she felt a sting to her cheek. It was then she realized she was leaning against another body. Body! She pulled herself upright, then used the minor magic she had to try to heal her wounds before opening her eyes.

“Oh good. You’re awake” said a blue clad man across from her. He was also bound at the wrists, and then she noticed the other man in rags, also wrist bound. “You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush same as us, and that thief over there.” He continued then nodded towards the man in rags. 

She shook her head, trying to remember. What was she doing before all this? Was she trying to get somewhere? Was she simply hunting in the wrong place? She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, trying to banish the panic that suddenly arose. Who am I? 

The raggedy man went into a panic, ranting. “Damn you, Stormcloaks! Skyrim was fine until you came along! Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn’t been looking for you, I’d have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell.” He leaned towards her, she could smell vomit on his breath. “You there. You and me, we shouldn’t be here. It’s these Stormcloaks the Empire wants. What’s wrong with him, huh?” 

She tried to speak up, so many questions, but for some reason she couldn’t find her voice. She then noticed the body next to her was a living body, thank all the gods for that. But he was not only bound at the wrists, but also had rags stuffed into his mouth and he was solidly gagged. Odd? Before she could attempt to speak again, the Stormcloak across from her spoke up again. “Watch your tongue! You’re speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King.” 

She sighed. He could be the one true God for all she cared, she just wanted to know what was going on. How did she get caught up in this mess? King of what? The raggedy man really then went into a blubbering panic, his voice rising, “Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You’re the leader of the rebellion… “ he whimpered, then sat back in a gasp. “If they’ve captured you… Oh, gods! Where are they taking us?” She could see he was very close to a full on crying fit. 

The young blond Stormcloak put on his best bravado. “I don’t know where we’re going, but Sovngarde awaits.”

She got at least part of an answer – no idea where she was, and no idea where she was headed in the back of this rickety cart with these guys, but she was probably (definitely) going to die. Great. She looked up ahead, then saw there was another cart full of more Stormcloaks. They rambled along, down a steep road and then the trees opened up more until she could see the stones of a wall, then she heard more shouting of orders. As they passed through the main gate, she could see another soldier wearing red gear standing with a high elf donned in black robes. Ah – Empire? She was probably right about the one in red. But who was in the black? She tried to take in as many details as she could, and she watched as father’s told their sons and daughters to go inside, women as well. 

Finally the carts were stopped by a tower, and looking over she could see more in black robes, gathered with the other soldiers with their red, around a bloodied block and the Headsman with this massive black axe. She gulped. The blond Stormcloak actually helped her to her feet, nudging her to get off the cart. Surprisingly, her legs did not fail her as she jumped down. They were asking for names, and had a list. She might actually get lucky… Not so fast. The raggedly man yelled, he wasn’t on the list, but when he was told to line up with the others, he decided to run. A female officer called out to the archers and now the raggedy man lay dead. She gulped again. Name? Name? What was her damn name? In a blind flash of decision making, she would simply make up a name. Wouldn’t matter, right? She was going to die anyway. Soon it was her turn to face the List Checker. 

He holds his list, quill at the ready looking at her. “Wait… You there. Who are you?” 

She could see his eyes soften, and hear a tiny change in the sound of his voice when it was her turn. Was she pretty in his eyes? She suddenly realized she must actually look a complete wreck, with the gash on her face. No doubt her hair was threaded with leaves and sticks. When did she even last bath? “Averi.” She said quickly, not even sure if that was even her real name, but it came quick from her lips. If she wasn’t ‘Averi” before, she was now. At least until she could remember who she was before the bang to the head. 

The list checker looked to the female, “Captain, what should we do? She’s not on the list.” 

The female, who probably actually had more balls than the list checker, spoke firmly. “Forget the list. She goes straight to the block.”

“By your orders, Captain.” List checker turned back towards her, and she could see a sadness about his expression. “I’m sorry.” She couldn’t hear anything else he said after that. Her mind was in a spin and the bump on her head began to throb, her heart racing as she was lead over to where the rest of the Stormcloaks were waiting their turn at the block. 

She watched in horror as the Imperials had the priestess begin to give them all their last rights, in the names of the Eight Divines. One of the Stormcloaks was pulled from the crowd, pushed to his knees and he seemed to mock the Last Rights, wishing to just get it over with. It was at that moment she felt her skin crawl with goosebumps, and some kind of electric pulse shoot up her spine. There was a noise. Distinct. Distant. She looked around, someone else heard it too! The headsman continued his job, and soon the soldier’s head was rolling in the dirt. She wanted to throw up, then she heard it again. 

List Checker looked around, “There it is again… did you hear that?”

That barking woman, Captain, disregarded him completely, “I said next prisoner!” 

Averi, which was now the name she was taking, found herself being the ‘next prisoner’, being pushed towards the bloody block. If she knew of any gods, she would pray to them all. She felt strong hands on her shoulders, forcing her down to her knees. She swallowed hard, hoping the axe was so, so sharp so death would be quick. Then it came again, much closer and much louder. It was a scream and a roar in one vocal. The headsman had raised his axe, and she could see over his shoulder… a dragon! So black it was night itself. The ground quaked when it landed atop the tower. It drew in great breath, then released a roar infused with fire! Averi was almost too stunned to move until someone yelled, “Run!” 

Chaos reigned supreme and she thought for a moment that she might have a chance to get away. Except that dragon swooped over and over, blasting anything that moved with its fire. She saw the blond Stormcloak motioning for her to follow. He had somehow managed to get his bindings off and now he held a sword. “Come on! The guards won’t give us another chance! This way!” She didn’t seem to have much choice. If only she could get her hands on a weapon, something to defend herself. She followed him closely, weaving in and around destruction and fire, until they entered another tower. At one point she lost him, being directed by others to keep running. As she came to another undamaged tower, she saw the blond Stormcloak and the Empire List Checker face off. They were family, cousins! Now she saw the resemblance. Now she had to choose. Go with the List Checker who didn’t have the balls to not send her to the block, or the Stormcloak, who she didn’t want to actually associate with (because if it weren’t for them, she wouldn’t even be in this situation to begin with). She choose blue. She liked the color better. Not that it mattered. 

Once inside he cut the binds off her wrists. There was another dead Stormcloak on the floor and he directed her to pick off him what she could. Averi shivered in disgust as she pulled the armor, boots and bracers, then took whatever else she could carry, including an iron war axe. She hefted it a few times then they could hear boots shuffling, running and voices. Her eyes locked with his and she knew what they had to do. Survive. 

She didn’t have a lot of fighting skills or experience, but the weight of the axe felt right in her hands and she found a fury she didn’t know she even possessed. They worked their way lower down the tunnels, hacking their way through the Imperials they encountered. On the way she picked up a bow and a few arrows, along with potions and food rations. She had no other choice but to put her trust in this Stormcloak she barely knew. He led her on through the barrack, past jail cells until they came to a broken wall, a dark cavern beyond. He let her take a moment to catch her breath as she gulped down sweet liquid of a healing potion. “There should be a way out,“ he said panting, hands on his knees, his bloody sword sheathed for the moment. Averi nodded towards him, ready to go. He pulled his sword again and they entered the cave, following an underground stream. They encountered giant spiders, where she collected some of their poison, then used it on an arrow tip when they came across a sleeping bear. It wasn’t long before the cave’s entrance came into sight, and she could smell the sweet flowers outside. 

Once out in the sunlight, feeling the sun on her face, she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, then she heard it again. That screaming roar. She followed his action by hiding behind a large rock, then watched the black beast fly overhead, then off to the distance. “I think he’s finally gone now.” He said as he stood up again. 

“I hope so. I cannot believe…“ Averi started to say, then he cut her off again. 

“You can follow me if you want. Riverwood isn’t far. I have a sister there.” He said then started off down a path. “I’m Ralof, by the way. I don’t think I got your name.”

Averi took quick steps to follow him, closing the gap. The boots she had looted were actually a few sizes too big. “Averi.” She said.

“Nice to meet you, Averi.” He turned towards her, watching her almost tripping over the large boots. “Sorry we could not find you a better fit.” He slowed his pace for her instead of running. He continued on chatting about Riverwood, his sister, stopping once at a bend in a road to point out an ancient ruin perched at the top of a mountain. He told her about his nightmares about the place, and how could his sister still live so close to such a place with all the draugr. Averi had no idea what he was talking about. They came to a set of three stones. Standing Stones, he called them. Each one was imbued with magic, and supposedly will help whoever is seeking guidance. One was for magic – if a person wished to learn the schools of magic, there was a stone for it. Another was for thieves. She nearly laughed as he explained it will help improve those skills. The last was a warrior stone, and there was no doubt Averi needed to know how to fight and defend herself. This was the stone she choose. 

They encountered a few wolves while they continued their way into Riverwood. The sun was now setting and it would soon be dark. A heavy fog started to roll in, blocking out any light from the stars or moons. She followed him to a house, sweet smells of roasted food drew her in. Inside, she sat at the table with Ralof’s sister, Gerdur, she graciously accepted a meal. However, her eating habits may not have been nearly as gracious. She nearly inhaled the stew, gulped down mead, and then devoured an entire leg of lamb roast. Gerdur and her husband, Hod, just watched in fascination. “If you’re still hungry, I think I have a couple more loaves of bread…” Gerdur offered. 

Averi then realized that all eyes were on her. “Oh… No. I’m good now.” She then looked over at Ralof. 

He smiled, blushed a bit, then continued. “I can hardly believe it myself, and I was there. As strange as it sounds, we’d be dead if not for that dragon. In the confusion we managed to slip away. Are we the first to make it to Riverwood?” 

Gerdur shook her head. A part of me was sad for those who had died there. All those people had families, like this one, and if they didn’t manage to get out… It then occurred to her, maybe they were the only survivors? 

Gerdur offered for them both to stay as long as they needed. Averi knew she couldn’t stay here long. Not if he’s a Stormcloak. No doubt the Imperials would be coming through soon enough, and she just didn’t want to be in such close proximity again. She accepted the offer for the night, and with her belly full, body exhausted, she drifted to sleep on a bed of straw and old pelts.


	2. New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Averi's found herself in Riverwood, but the simple life and the friendly people aren't always so nice. Having a real friend can be tricky.

Averi didn’t really want to stick around this small town for very long, but she found she had little choice. She only had a few gold to her name, and she needed to get outfitted a bit better than when she arrived. Gerdur at least helped with giving her some normal clothes and a pair of worn boots just to wear around. Hod also offered her gold for helping at the mill chopping wood. There were a few other odd jobs she helped with, but she had to earn more. 

Alvor taught her some skills with the forge, and she was still learning the basics pretty quickly. She had managed to make herself an iron dagger and had almost gotten a full set of leather armor. She was very fond of Alvor and his wife, Sigrid, even though his wife kept a hard eye on her. “Stay away from my husband.” She repeated. After hearing it for the fifth time in a day, Averi grew used to it. She really had no idea why Sigrid would feel threatened by her. She’d gotten a soft spot for them especially after they learned of their nephew’s fate, Hadvar – the List Checker. Averi couldn’t help but to feel guilt. What if she had chosen him? Would they have survived, and not Ralof? What if all three of them could have escaped together? Damn those colors! 

She spent more time with Faendal, expanding her skill set while hunting. He had hoped to win over Camilla, the sister of the general goods shop owner, Lucan Valerius. He was hopelessly in love. Or, so he thought. He’d wanted me to give a note to her, saying it was from the ‘bard’, Sven. Averi was willing to do it, but then something stopped her. Sven’s crazy mother was standing in front of their house, pointing up at the ruins, ranting about the dragon again (every time she did that, Averi’s skin would bristle; until she realized the old woman was just crazy). Sven was calling out for her to just stop it. The dragon had long since gone, at least twelve days. It seemed apparent she was not in her right mind. To her, it just happened yesterday. She was coming from the mill when Averi let herself slow and listen to them. Once he’d calmed down her once more, then they were talking. Averi heard Camilla’s name come up, and then she heard them refer to Faendal, but not by name. She paused, acted like she was looking at something on her boot, her ears couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“She’ll come around, Sven. How can she deny such a strong handsome young man? And your voice!” the old woman crooned. “Bah. She’ll stop giving that good-for-nothing elf a pass soon. He doesn’t deserve a good Nord woman. They should stick to their own kind, stop polluting up our air.” She spat. 

Sven chuckled, “It won’t be long now, mother. Soon, Ulfric will win and Skryim will be washed of the elf filth that stinks up every place.”

Averi grit her teeth, stood straight and thought, “I’ll show them. I’ll give Camilla this note for Faendal, he’ll win and they’ll just have to eat it. They’ll have to know then that Faendal is the better MAN.” Averi approached the general goods shop, seeing the door not completely closed. She almost just walked right in, but she could hear voices and they weren’t being quiet. 

“What is wrong with you, Cam?” Lucan bellowed, and it sounded like he was moving things around. Heavy things. “You go on and on about how sweet and handsome Sven is, but you won’t commit. Instead you flirt with Faendal, but have no desire to actually be with him.”

Camilla laughed from somewhere further, “Oh, brother. You know you like how Faendal gives you the best cuts of his game. You want to give that up?”

There was a pause and they both broke out into laughter. “You are right about that. But it’s still not fair. It’s gone on too long now.”

“Fine. Fine.” Camilla sighed loudly. “I’ll let Sven know. I really don’t know how Faendal ever thought I’d be with him. He’s so… so… dirty.” She said, and Averi could almost see the woman’s lips curl in a sneer without seeing her. 

Averi stepped back away from the door, pulling it nearly closed. How can she give this note to Camilla for Faendal, when it would be the worst mistake of his life? Camilla has no true feelings for him. She just wanted the meat! Meanwhile, there was Sven who was lusting after a fickle female who led them both on for profit. Averi spun on her heal, knowing what she had to do. It was going to break his heart, but it was better to break it now so he can move one than to help saddle him up with a woman who couldn’t care less for him. She found him still at the wood chopping block, whistling a happy tune. She slowly approached, cleared her throat. “Uh… Faendal?”

He dropped his axe, smiling big. “Yes! Did you give her the letter?” Averi could tell he read the look on her face. It didn’t go well. “Well… Out with it.” he said, picking the axe back up again, the tone of his voice loosing excitement.

Averi took a step back, “I… It… didn’t happen.” She stammered a bit. “I didn’t give it to her.” Her voice now small, but she knew he could hear her. 

“Why not?” he asked, his voice becoming hard as he proceeded to chop wood. 

“I couldn’t. Not… “ Averi took a deep breath, time to step it up. “Look, she’s no good for you. She was using you so that you’d give the best of your game to Lucan. It was a con. She has no desire at all to be with you.” Averi let it all out in one stream, then readied herself for his anger. 

Faendal stood, locking eyes with her, shifting his jaw side to side. After what seemed like forever, he finally shook his head, looking down. “How do you know this?” he asked. 

Averi stepped closer, feeling the tension fade away. “I overheard some things.” She tried to get his gaze again. “They weren’t nice.” 

“I guess…. I guess I should be glad.” He straightened again, tossing the axe blade down so it stuck into the stump. “I guess Lucan won’t be getting the good cuts anymore. I’d been pursuing a dead end for too long now. I should have known. Ever since I got here.” He said then started to walk away. 

“Faendal!” Averi called after him. “I’m sorry!” he just waved over his shoulder as he walked on. 

Averi’s heart felt so heavy. Later that evening at the Sleeping Giant Inn, everyone in Riverwood crowded the space. Except Faendal. He had stuffed a note under Lucan’s door earlier. No one had seen him since Averi had watched him walk away. Sven eluded to the idea of Faendal just leaving Riverwood, for good. With Faendal’s pursuit of Camilla over and done with, Sven proposed and Lucan groaned. Averi sat in a corner to herself, watching this drama play out and she smiled, glad that she stopped Faendal’s wasted affections on this wretch of a woman. That night Averi managed to get Delphine to let her take a room, no charge (too drunk to walk). It was an engagement celebration. Averi never mentioned my part in it. 

The next morning, Averi pulled herself together, put on the nearly complete leather armor she’d been working on, took up her long bow and quiver. She had to improve her aim. As she had become accustomed to knocking on Faendal’s door every other day to go hunt, she had forgotten about his note to Lucan. Before she could stop herself, she had already knocked twice on her door. Realizing too late, she quickly turned to run away, but the door swung open and his voice greeted her. “Good morning, Averi. Ready already?” he said as he stepped out, ready to hunt. 

Averi turned around quick and saw him smiling. Smiling? Oh, no. He was actually going to hunt her. Kill her and leave her body for the wolves. Yes. That must be it. He can’t be this nice, right? Averi gave a quick nervous smile, then followed along as he led her out of Riverwood.


	3. Moving Onward

After Faendal ‘got over’ Camilla (rather quickly), and from that day forward he and Averi spent every morning either out hunting, or with her practicing with the targets. She was getting much better, and quicker, but still had a lot of improvement. He eventually offered to take her into his home, and he could see how much more she was relaxed. Not that she openly admitted favor for the Empire, but she had hinted how uncomfortable residing within a Stormcloak home, and all the talk glorifying Ulfric. 

One evening, as they sat by the cooking fire, finishing their meal and sipping on some mulled wine, Faendal couldn’t contain his curiosity any longer. He sat himself adjacent to her so he could watch her face. “I have to tell you, it’s actually rather nice having someone to come home to, to talk to.” She tightened her jaw, eyes widened. “Oh, no. I wasn’t trying to suggest…” Faendal cleared his throat. “I just mean, it’s good to have a real friend. I’ve not exactly fit in here, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

Averi turned, smiled. “Faendal, neither do I.”

Faendal took this as his queue for his real question. “I have to ask, where are you from?”

Averi averted her gaze back into the flames, remembering the dragon at Helgen. A shiver went up her spine. “I don’t know.” She said, then sipped hoping the warm drink would chase the chill away. “I was knocked out. I can’t remember anything before that. I have a vague memory of hearing shouts before it happened, but I have no idea what I was doing out there. From what I could overhear after, it was an ambush – Imperials had captured Ulfric trying to escape to Cyrodiil.” 

Faendal audibly gasped. “Really? They had Ulfric?”

Averi nodded, “Yes. I was right there with him. In that damn cart, then standing next to him when they took me to the headsman’s block.” She scowled. “Ralof’s cousin knew I was not part of that mess. He did nothing.” 

Faendal winced. It was then he knew this place was a painful memory for her to relive over and over with the two families. It was clear why she was glad to take up residence with him, get away from all of that. “What do you remember about this dragon?’ He tried to change the subject enough to pull her mind away from all that drama. 

Averi looked up at him, “I… I don’t know. It was so… big! And as black as anything. I’ve never seen something so… so… terrifying, but beautiful.” She met his gaze and he could see the truth in them. “It was furious, ferocious and incredibly graceful as it just blasted everything and everyone with its fire!” She looked off, in a daze, remembering more details – focusing on the details, then something that she now remembered. “It spoke.” 

“Spoke?” Faendal’s long ears twitched up. “What do you mean?”

Averi shook her head, engaging her hands as she spoke. It was something he’d noticed she did more of when she was really engaged and comfortable. “Well, not in a way that you and I are speaking. When it was screaming and roaring all that fire, I could make out some…. Something like words, but not our words. Not in any language I recognized.” She sighed, letting her posture deflate a bit. “I don’t know how to explain it. When I’d heard it clear, it was an electrical shock went through me and then I could hear it more clearly.”

Faendal thought for a moment, “Hm.” He got up from his seat, taking their cups with him. “We should get sleep. I think it’s time we take a trip to Whiterun.”

Averi and Faendal left Riverwood the next morning. He’d also let her in on a theft that happened at Lucan’s just before her arrival, a golden claw. Lucan had promised whoever could return it a nice reward. How Lucan knew that the bandits that stole it, and nothing else in the entire shop, and that they were hiding out up at the ruins called Bleak Falls Barrow was still a mystery. It’s not like they left him a note where they took it to. Faendal felt there was more to the story than what Lucan was letting on. Averi agreed. Lucan was just shady like his sister. But, before they went diving into the draugr infested ruins, he determined that the Jarl of Whiterun should know about the dragon attack at Helgen, and how close it had been to Riverwood. Hopefully he would take the threat seriously and send more guards. Even though some of the citizens of Riverwood should be set on fire, he didn’t want to the small logging town to be destroyed. The place had grown on him. 

The day started off foggy and quiet, but by the time they’d reached the crossroads at the meadery, the sun was bright and warmed her and the world just came more alive. She picked up her pace, taking in the sights as they passed Honningbrew Meadery. A bit further up from that they could hear yells and large thumps. Faendal went into a run, pulling his bow from his back and having an arrow nocked and ready. Averi was running right behind him, drawing a sword. What she saw were a couple of others surrounding a giant, each one barely getting in a hit while the massive being stomped and swung what could have been nearly a full tree’s worth of club. Faendal did not hesitate as he quickly fired off one arrow after another, taking near perfect hits to the giant’s head, then chest. The giant roared, then took notice of Faendal. Averi stopped dead, then realized he was stomping towards them. A fury came over her, she gritted her teeth then let out a cry as she ran towards it. She swung her blade, catching him well at his knee and he immediately fell. Now that he was down, everyone attacked and in a few more blows that giant was over with. Dead. 

Faendal caught up to her, standing at her side, all eyes looking down at the dead massive… man? Averi was panting, and for a moment didn’t seem to notice anyone else before she snapped out of it. She sheathed her sword and was about to walk away with Faendal when this stunningly beautiful warrior woman approached her. 

“Well, that’s taken care of. No thanks to you.” She said sternly as she stood, sheathing her bow back onto her back. 

“Did you not see that I took it down to his knees for you?” Averi growled. How ungrateful! She started to turn away again, determined that “Perhaps you didn’t really need our help.” 

“Certainly not.” The warrior woman said, taking a firm stance. “But a true warrior would have relished the opportunity to take on a giant. That’s why I’m here with my Shield-Brothers.”

Faendal tried to pull Averi away, but she insisted on continuing this conversation. “What is a Shield-Brother?”

“An outsider, eh? Never heard of the Companions? An order of warriors. We are brothers and sisters in honor. And we show up to solve problems if the coin is good enough.”

Averi wrinkled her nose. She wasn’t sure about these Companions, but it sounded like they were truly only in it for the gold, not so much ‘in honor’. “Can anyone join?” she asked. 

“Not for me to say. You’ll have to talk to Kodlak Whitemane up in Jorrvaskr. The old man’s got a good sense for people. He can look in your eyes and tell your worth. If you go to him, good luck.” She said then turned to join her friends who were already heading towards the walled city of Whiterun. 

Averi watched the way the woman walked, proud, strong, fearless. She decided that’s what she wanted to be. Fearless. Fearsome. Someday. Faendal knocked her elbow, bringing her back to the here and now. “Come on. You do not want to involve yourself in that. Not yet.” He said gruffly. Averi cocked her head to the side as she fell in line with Faendal. “Trust me on this. I would never turn you wrong.”

They reached the city’s gates but were stopped by the guards. “Hold. City is closed with the dragons about. Official business only.” Said one of them as they approached. 

Faendal and Averi looked at each other. “See? A wasted trip! They already know about the dragon at Helgen.” Averi said loudly, then gave him a nudge with her elbow. “Came all this way from Riverwood for more help, but it appears the jarl already knows.”

Faendal played along. “I guess you were right. I owe you 5 gold. The jarl truly does not care for his hold… letting Riverwood be in danger. Didn’t you say it breathed fire? Destroyed everything?” Faendal took his gold out, counted five and handed it to Averi. 

“Yes! I never was so scared before. It just kept circling around, diving down and blowing fire. So many screaming people running around…”

“Wait. You were at Helgen?” the guard interrupted, looking wide eyed now at Averi. 

“Yes. That’s what I said.”

The guard backed up, waving at the other guard to open the gates. “Then you should go see the jarl. He’ll want to know. You’ll find him in Dragonsreach, at the top of the hill.” The heavy wood gates swung open. Averi felt excitement of being in a bigger city. Had she ever stepped foot into a big city like this? Maybe a bigger city? She shook the thought away. More than likely, she was only a poor farm girl who had been living a very boring farm girl life on a very boring farm somewhere. She follow Faendal as he strode into the city, seemingly with more confidence than he’d had before. 

Averi had to pause again, hearing the sounds of children running in play, smells of food and fires, seeing the well-kept roads and houses with near perfect thatch. She felt peaceful here. Grounded. Faendal waved her to follow along, as they headed straight up the road before them. Inside the walls of this city the world was pretty different. It was definitely safer, or at least it felt safer. They came to an area where there were market stalls set up, people seeing their wares and food stuff. She could smell buttery baked bread and her mouth began to water. Faendal was slowing and then stopped at a stall with another Wood Elf, selling his game. Averi took this moment to purchase a half loaf of warm bread then wandered over to where they were. 

“It’s good to see you too, Anoriath. I see you’ve got enough here to feed the entire hold!” the two friends had clasped arms briefly, then admired the meats laid out in the stall. “I still think I’d beat you.” Both men laughed. A woman pointed to some goat legs. Anoriath wrapped them in paper then put them in a rough sack for her, then pocketed the gold.

“What brings you to Whiterun, Faendal? I know you well enough. You do everything to avoid stepping foot in the city.” Anoriath looked up, then caught Faendal send a glance towards Averi, who was happily chewing on the fresh bread. “Her?”

Faendal shook his head quickly. “No. No, that’s not who you think. That story met an end.” He said quickly. 

“Ah, ok.” Anoriath could practically read Faendal’s thoughts. They’d known each other most of their lives. “New one then?”

Faendal gave a short chuckle. “Not entirely.” He tried to recover his seriousness again. “I’m just escorting, mostly. To see Balgruuf. This whole dragon attack at Helgen thing. Have you heard anything?”

Anoriath shook his head. “Can’t say that I have, but I know if you have any information, Jarl Balgruuf would like to hear it firsthand.”

“That’s what the guard at the gate said.” Averi piped up, still chewing on the last of her bread. Anoriath laughed at her sudden appearance into their conversation. “That’s what we’re supposed to be doing.”

Anoriath eyed her, “Let me guess – you never do exactly what you should be doing?” Averi giggled, shaking her head to protest. 

Faendal then got her attention by taking her arm. “Wait. You heard us talking?”

Averi raised an eyebrow. “Of course. Plain as day.” 

Faendal then pushed her hair up over her ears. “Well, that would explain a few things. Pointed. Before we go off to the Jarl’s, I think we need to have another conversation.” Anoriath seemed confused, which he had right to be. “Is your brother still at the Huntsman?” Faendal realized he’d never seen her pull her hair up, or if she had his attention was just never drawn to her ears. 

“Yeah, of course. If you can wait, I can join you. This sounds interesting.” He quickly started to pack up all his meats into rough sacks and crates. Faendal helped him and they carried them back to the first dwelling near the gate. 

Another Wood Elf joined them. Averi was quickly introduced to Anoriath’s brother, Elrindir. She couldn’t tell which one was older, not that it mattered. Elrindir and Anoriath quickly packed away the meats, then the four of them sat around a round table together. Faendal had reached behind the bar, bringing out two bottles of wine and cups to the table. Elrindir raised a brow at Anoriath as he filled the cups from one of the bottles. 

“What is this all about, brother? You’re beginning to make me think I should be worried. Packing up the stall early. Showing up here with Faendal…” He then regarded Averi, “with a new friend.”

“It’s the new friend.” Faendal said. “We don’t know who she is, but this…” He reached over, pulling Averi’s hair up. “This might be something. She’s not full anything that I can tell, but we need to figure out something before she gets into Dragonsreach. I’m sure Balgruuf probably knows something of the attack on Helgen, but she was there. He’s going to have more questions.”

Elrindir gave a small gasp, then his eyes lit up. “A mix. A true mix!” He then studied Averi’s face and then her eyes. “Ah, and an unusual color there too.” He nodded. Faendal let his hand rest on Averi’s knee under the table. Averi found the innocent touch comforting. “You don’t know who you are?” he asked her. 

Averi shook her head then looked from Elrindir to Anoriath. “I got hit on the head. Any part of my previous life… just gone. I don’t remember a thing.”

“Well, you’re in the right place.” Anoriath said, then gestured towards his brother. “El here is pretty good at figuring some of these things out. True mix are hard to come by.” Elrindir then reached for her hand, studied her fingers, nails, felt her bones. 

“Please stand.” Elrindir asked. Averi looked to Faendal who gave a small nod and then she stood. “Hmm…. It’s hard to see the real body structure through that armor.” Averi shifted on her feet. Now she was nervous. “Come up stairs, will you. I need a better look. Faendal will join us. I swear that no harm will happen, and I have no intentions other than to see your general structure without the bulk. I don’t think you’d feel comfortable removing things here in the open.”

Faendal stood. “It’s fine. Trust me on this one.” He bend to her ear, and barely whispered. “He prefers men.” Averi nearly burst out laughing, but with her hand clamped over her mouth she nodded. Elrindir rolled his eyes then headed up to the one room loft. She quickly stripped down to her underthings. Faendal had only once caught her with as much clothing only once, even within the small confines of his one room house. Typically he would turn his back to her for privacy, same as she would do for him, but this was different. Faendal watched, mutely from the corner as Elrindir studied her bone structure, muscle tone, skin coloring and how she moved. After a few minutes he nodded then left the room. 

Back at the table, Elrindir seemed to be in deep thought. Averi drank down her cup of wine, then poured more for herself. She didn’t exactly feel humiliated, but she was quite nervous. After a couple more minutes, Elrindir finally cleared his throat. “Here’s what I can tell. You have the color and general appearance of an Imperial, but your build, tone and of course your ears are all Elven. Which is the rub. I cannot really put my finger on just one. For instance, your eye color which is a very lovely shade of deep violet with blue flecks that is more a Dunmer trait. At least the violet part. The flecks of blue could come from man or mer. However, you are almost tall enough for Altmer – too tall for Bosmer. With your black straight hair… even that is a common trait among men and mer. It’s almost as if you’re some part of the first generation of Breton that took the opposing traits. Very unusual. Extremely rare, indeed. Still, you’ll need something of a history if the Jarl has any questions.”

Anoriath grinned. “I think I can help with that.” He reached his hand across the table. “It’s nice to see you again, cousin Averi.”

And just like that, Averi gained a family. She reached out and took his hand. “Thank you.” She said and she could see by Faendal’s expression this was the best option. For now. 

“Now that we have that cleared up, it’s getting late. I think we’ll take a room up the way for the night, so we’re well rested before meeting Balgruuf.” Faendal said. The four disbanded from the table, said good night. Averi was glad for this little meeting. She’s got a ‘history’ now. Well, sort of. Something more than a name she pulled out of her imagination.


	4. The Real Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Averi begins her career as an Adventurer. Her fighting skills just have to improve from this - her first dungeon dive!

Averi felt the jitters come on as she stood before the imposing door of Dragonsreach. Faendal had his hand ready to push the door, but she touched his arm making him stop. She looked down at her feet, and it seemed she was holding her breath for a moment. He saw her flex her hands, open then closed, a few times over. “Are you going to be okay?” he whispered. 

She nodded her head, let out the held breath and he watched her demeanor change from a nervous ball to an authority with confidence. It was quite a remarkable transformation. She smiled at him, nodded towards the door for him to proceed. Head high, she followed behind him as they entered. 

The air inside was warm and scented from a large central fire. The wood structure and furnishings were old, but waxed and well preserved. She could see two elderly women busying themselves sweeping the large rugs in the alcoves on either side. One of them smiled, the other scowled. Averi kept her gaze, only just acknowledging their existence as they passed through. The guards at the door didn’t stop them. Averi also took note of this. They ascended the first set of stairs, coming level with the large fire and that’s when her stomach almost betrayed her. The sweet aromas of meats, sweets and whatever else was cooking drifted to her. She glanced off to her left, and she could hear a chef and his assistant at work. Metal spoons tapping pots and a knife busy chopping. As they continued on towards the throne, she could see the jarl sitting relaxed in conversation with two other men. A Dunmer woman in leather armor approached them. 

“What’s the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors.” She stated as she blocked their path, sword drawn in fighting stance. 

Faendal opened his mouth, but it was Averi who spoke. He quickly closed his mouth hearing the strength in her tone. “I have news from Helgen. About the dragon attack.” She boldly stated. 

“Well, that explains why the guards let you in.” the Dunmer said, then sheathed her sword. “Come on, then. The jarl will want to speak to you personally.” She then turned, heading towards the throne. Averi and Faendal followed. 

The two men parted to either side allowing them to approach. Averi took in the details. Man on the left was smaller, not a fighter, balding but not aged too badly. The other dressed in skins and armor, tattooed and an iron greatsword strapped to his back. Jarl Balgruuf appeared to be dismissive of Averi, other than giving her the once over with his eyes, then addressed Faendal. “So, you were at Helgen. You saw this dragon with your own eyes?”

Faendal hand gestured towards Averi. He’d noticed how Balgruuf sought the male and not female response. He was about to be taught a lesson. 

“Yes, I did.” Averi said then gave a feigned curtsy. Balgruuf’s brows went up then down. His eyes narrowed on her. She immediately then understood his feelings on women. Having that knowledge was power to her. “I saw the dragon while the Imperials were trying to lop of my head.” She watched Balgruuf’s expression who then looked to Faendal. Faendal shrugged. Balgruuf returned his attention back to Averi. “Really? You’re certainly forthright about your criminal past. But it’s none of my concern who the Imperials want to execute, especially now. What I want to know is, what exactly happened at Helgen?” This time he did not look to Faendal for any response. 

Averi thought for only moment before giving him a response. She was being sure that her words were precise to what she wanted to say. This was a first meeting, and it would have to make the impression she wanted him to have. “You should not make assumptions. I have not committed any crimes except to be in the proximity of an ambush when the Imperials did manage to capture Ulfric. Perhaps you should be more concerned about innocent citizens being put to death without reason. Regardless, yes, I have more information about the dragon attack.” She watched as Balgruuf’s face reddened and his bushy brows came closer together. “I should have guessed Ulfric would have been mixed up in this.” Balgruuf then addressed the balding man, “What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?” 

The Dunmer spoke up, “My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It’s in the most immediate danger.” 

Proventus tried to interrupt her, “The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation!” 

Averi and Faendal listened and watched as the two spin their views to Balgruuf, and his face became an angry mask; a father listening to his bickering children. “Enough!” he finally yelled out. “I’ll not stand idly by why a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people. Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once.” She accepted the task, then Proventus excused himself for other duties. Once again, Averi and Faendal had Jarl Balgruuf’s full attention. “Well done. You sought me out on your own initiative. You’ve done Whiterun a service, and I won’t forget it. Here take this,” he waved at the one with the iron greatsword who was standing near with studded leather armor in hand, “as a small token of my esteem.” He leaned forward towards Averi, but it was Faendal who stepped forward to take it for her. Balgruuf nodded. “There is another thing you could do for me.” Balgruuf continued still addressing Averi. “Suited for someone of your particular talents, perhaps.” Averi wanted to roll her eyes. He was apparently still working off the assumption that she was some sort of criminal. “Come, let’s go find Farengar, my court wizard. He’s been looking into a matter related to these dragons and… rumor of dragons.” It was then at that point Averi let her eyes drift up, behind the jarl to the large dragon skull mounted on the wall. Balgruuf arose from the throne and he strode past them, in full jarl-swagger, towards an alcove room opposite the kitchen. 

Averi leaned towards Faendal, “How did that man become jarl? Rumor of dragons?” she motioned towards the mounted skull. 

Faendal smirked, “Don’t get me started.” The both stifled snickers as they followed the jarl. He had already begun to address the court wizard, Farengar by the time they caught up. Farengar was an unexciting conversationalist. He went on about some research project he was currently caught up on and needed someone to fetch a Dragonstone from Bleak Falls Barrow. The mention of that place perked Averi’s interest more. She had all but tuned him out until he’d mentioned that place. The same place Lucan claimed the bandits took his precious golden claw! Suddenly she was eager to get going again. At least before the sound of this man’s voice put her to sleep. Once he finally did stop talking, Faendal asked a few pointed questions about the barrow and the stone. Averi’s patience were near and end when they finally had all the information they needed. 

“Bleak Falls Barrow, huh?” Averi said as they left Dragonsreach, back out into the sunshine again. “That certainly rings a bell.”

Faendal followed behind her as he grunted in agreement. “Yes, it certainly does. I don’t think I could have stood another moment of listening to that puffed up windbag of a court wizard.” He admitted. Averi laughed. Her attention was drawn to a man yelling about Talos off to the left, below a large statue of Ysgramor having a Talos shrine. “Before we leave here, we will need to hire some… assistance.” He said then took the lead back down to The Drunken Huntsman. 

Inside he sought out another Dunmer woman, dressed in well-worn leather. Their exchange was brief, him handing her a large sum of gold, nearly all that they had between them. Faendal quickly introduced her to the Dunmer, Jenassa, who turned out to be a mercenary for hire. If he trusted Jenassa, she would have to as well. He said quick words with Elrindir, then the three left Whiterun together. Averi got the oddest sensation of this is what she was meant to do, but what? What exactly was she doing aside from being a human gopher?


	5. The Barrow

They arrived where the road lead up to the foot of Bleak Falls Barrow, the bridge to Riverwood to their left. Averi’s nerves were at their highest and she felt charged up. Part of her wanted to take Faendal, run back to his house and forget all of this Dragonstone business. And forget how much they would get for finding Lucan’s damn claw. She still wondered how Lucan knew where those so-called bandits took it. Obviously he knew a lot more than he let on. 

“Before we proceed any further, may I please see your sword arm?” Jenassa asked. Her voice was too rich, deep for a Dunmer of her size. She was much shorter and smaller than Averi. Jenassa spoke and carried herself more like a lady of some great house than a lone mercenary. Far too refined to be a blade for hire. 

Before they’d left Whiterun, Faendal also picked up a simple steel sword from Warmaiden’s, the smithy across from The Drunken Huntsman. It was such as quick transaction, Averi nearly missed it until Faendal handed her the sword after they’d exited the city gate. Averi unsheathed the steel sword, gripping it with both hands she gave a couple of blundering swings. “I’ve obviously not had much practice.” She said, then put it back in the sheath so that it hung from her hip. It was a single handed weapon, yet she had to use both to control it. Faendal shook his head. 

“Oof. Yes.” Jenassa said then glanced to Faendal. “I gather she’s better with that bow, then?” Faendal nodded. “At least that’s something.” She then took a step closer to Averi and immediately started adjusting the belt, tightening it then repositioned the sword at her hip. “There. That should help. What about any magic? Any experience there?” she asked, then swung a pack off her back. 

“No. Sorry. I’m… I’ve never had to actually do something like this. Just hunt game with Faendal.” Averi said, testing her ability to pull the sword from where Jenassa repositioned it. 

“For an Altmer, you surprise me.” Jenassa muttered. Averi and Faendal looked at each other.

“I’m Elrindir and Anoriath’s cousin… I…“ Averi tried to speak. 

Jenassa gave a chuckle. “You are no more their relation that I am to Balgruuf.” She stood up, swinging the pack back onto her back, grinning. “But, don’t worry. I won’t ruin your ruse. Here,” she attached the dagger she held to the front of Averi’s leather armor. “It’s enchanted. Use it if you aren’t confident with the sword. It’ll give a shock of electricity when it breaks the skin, so be sure not to cut yourself with it. Now, a quick sword lesson.” She said then had Averi pull the sword out again. Thankfully Averi was a quick study, at least to a point. She had the basic moves and stance, she would just have to learn more by experience at the barrow. 

Satisfied they were ready as they were going to be, they continued up the path leading way from the road where they immediately encountered a lone wolf which Faendal and Jenassa encouraged Averi to kill on her own, for the experience. Faendal followed behind the women as they made their way towards a broken tower. He wasn’t keen on the idea of placing Averi up front, so he kept his bow at the ready and the poisons close at hand. 

They were approaching an outcropping of rocks when Jenassa quickly grabbed Averi and pulled her down to the ground, clamping a hand over her mouth. Faendal nearly shot an arrow to the mercenary’s back, but then he saw the man up ahead, leaning against a tree by the tower. He also took cover from behind the rocks. He motioned to them that he would get closer, bow drawn tight he inched just passed the rock, held breath for the aim then loosed a steel arrow at the man’s head. Target was hit, and he went down to his knees, yelling out. Faendal didn’t move, held his breath again then took aim once more. This time the arrow went through his chest and the man collapsed to the ground. Another bandit, came charging out of the tower, holding a war axe at the ready. 

Jenassa lead Averi to Faendal’s position, tapped him on the shoulder then quickly stood, drawing a black sword and ran at the bandit. Faendal and Averi chased after, daggers at the ready to help Jenassa, who had put the bandit on the ground before they reached her. “Let’s check the tower. Might be something we can use in it.” Faendal said then headed inside. “Check everything.” He said to Averi who was already rummaging through barrels. They proceeded upward, picking up whatever would be worth taking, even handing some found potions to Jenassa. Once satisfied they’d gotten everything, they headed back out the way they came in. The wind had picked up and the sun had sunk below the mountain. It was far colder than it was a few minutes ago. Averi quickly raided what she could off the bodies, thankful one of them had a warm fur hood which she pulled over her head. She gave a couple more tries with pull the sword, just to get used to the gauntlets she now also possessed and then they were off, following the path around. 

A strong gust nearly took her breath away as she stood, seeing the black stone stairs. “What have I got myself into?” she whispered then felt her gut drop. Jenassa had her black sword drawn as she went past, ready to fight. 

“Okay?” Faendal said as he came up behind Averi. “I know. Barrows are never fun.” He said then gave her a nudge to get moving before the next gust took her off her feet. 

As they ascended the stairs arrows whizzed by Averi’s head, and an instinct took over she didn’t know she was born with. Pulling the enchanted dagger she raced up, then to the left while Jenassa dodged to the right. With some odd battle-cry of noise coming from her throat, she charged at the bandit who was aiming another arrow at her head. In the second that it took for her to reach him she was him, he had about lost his nerve, and in the next second she plunged the dagger into the side of his neck. Blood burst out, and she saw the ripple of electricity wrap around him. In the third second he was dead on the ground. Her first legitimate kill! She gasped, but then didn’t have time to celebrate or mourn. She heard Jenassa yell. 

Faendal! She spun and ran towards them. Two more bandits were left. One was trying to hide behind a very thick column, the other was actually running at Faendal. Averi yelled out for him, but he was focused on the other archer. Averi quickly pulled her bow around, nocked an arrow and within seconds sent it off towards the other bandit’s direction. She truly didn’t think she would hit him, but it would have at least gotten Faendal’s attention. She then charged faster, that dagger in hand once more, but she knew she wouldn’t get there in time. In a panic, she brought her arm up then back as she ran. With her eye on this crazy man swinging a mace, she whipped her arm forward and let the dagger go. At that moment, Jenassa had finally gotten the other archer out from behind the column and Faendal hit him through the chest, dropping him. It was then that Faendal saw Averi coming fast towards him, she lurched forward then spun, bow ready again, but he watched as the dagger struck the oncoming bandit. Dead center of his chest. Jenassa joined him as Averi approached. 

“Where did you learn to do that?” Jenassa exclaimed, admiring the kill. 

Averi shook her head and shrugged. “No idea.” She panted, then pulled the dagger out of the dead man. 

Faendal laughed. “Well, then. If we find more daggers in here, they’re all yours.” The three of them then continued up the stairs approaching the large barrow doors. 

They looked at each other, readied their weapons before pushing the doors. Averi’s nerves were calm. No longer jittery from expectation, but infused with a new confidence as she entered. They moved as quietly as they could, crouching down. Faendal made a hand movement, pointing up ahead. A small fire burned. A male and a female bandit were arguing about something, their voices rising and falling in the cavernous space. They quietly made their way closer, pausing behind another of those large pillars. Jenassa pointed and they saw another dead bandit, half laying across an alter table. She held her hand up for them to stay as she crept over to the dead guy, then returned to them. She’d found another dagger, just an iron one without enchantment. But, if Averi could throw it as she did before, it shouldn’t need an enchantment. Averi stuck it on the side of her belt, behind the sword. 

Faendal took up a position, aimed and with one shot took the female down. The male jumped into action, hefted his mace in his hand and called out, “Who’s there?” Jenassa stood, sword drawn coming around Faendal who remained crouched. Averi took the opposite direction, allowing Jenassa to take his attention. With as much speed as she did before, she whipped out the iron dagger landing it just inches below his chin. He stopped, stumbled, gasping for air as his hands flailed, grasping at the embedded dagger. Faendal stood, remaining close to the pillar, watching as this man pulled the dagger out, the blood rushed down his chest. He nocked another arrow and without any effort, put an arrow through that same hole. The trio then descended on the dead bandits, gathering off them what they wanted or needed. Faendal spotted a chest. He gave Averi a quick first lesson in lock-picking. 

Armed and ready, they proceeded down the stone stairs, careful not to slip from any of the moss covering. A few skeevers waited for them, which were dealt with quickly. Skeevers were not hard to kill, but it was avoiding getting bit that was tricky. Their bites tended to transmit very deadly diseases. Many had died from a small bite, from what Jenassa and Faendal explained. They wound their way through the barrow, until they found another bandit who had foolishly pulled a lever without solving the puzzle. They watched as the poison darts took him down. Once the room was clear, it took Averi only a minute to solve, turning the stones to the right position. Jenassa pulled the leaver for the gate to lift. Averi only hoped that the rest of this place was just as easy to solve. 

Continuing onward, Averi could hear something tickling her ears. She looked to Faendal and she could see he was hearing something as well. Jenassa slowed her steps then turned to face them. “Someone else.” She mouthed and the other two nodded. Slowly to moved onward and then voice became clearer. He was calling for help. Further down they encountered large spider webs which had blocked off the doorway. While crouched, Jenassa used her sword to cut the thick webbing, making an opening. She peered through then turned back, pointing her finger up – the spider was up. Averi had no idea what that meant, and she hoped Faendal knew. He still remained behind her as they entered through the webbed door. 

As soon as they’d only gotten a few feet into the room they saw the man who was yelling out. He was stuck up in a web on the adjacent wall. Another body was completely engulfed in webbing, and unmoving. Likely dead. The man screamed out again as he’d seen the three enter, begging for them to help him. As they took another slow step into the room, a giant Frostbite spider came hurdling down from an opening in the ceiling. It landed hard, it’s pincers of dripping poison ready for attack. Faendal pulled a small bottle from a pouch as Jenassa started the attack. She narrowly dodged the spider’s spit, slicing into one of its legs. Faendal had dipped an arrow into a bottle, nocked and fired, and then repeated again. Averi jumped, the poison landing where she’d been standing. She let loose that battle yell again, rushed at the spider, plunging the enchanted dagger into the spider’s body. She quickly learned that the shock was not nearly enough to stun this creature. Faendal called out to her to move, Jenassa took another swing at a leg, which did snap this time. He aimed the arrow at the spider’s head, then let it go. Finally the spider seemed to sag, but not yet dead. Averi pulled her sword then did her best to stab it, swinging at it like a crazed maniac. 

Finally it was almost quiet again. Even the bandit stuck up in the web fell quiet. Except for Averi who would not stop attacking the now dead spider. Jenassa stood back as Faendal cautiously approached Averi. “It’s dead now. You can stop.” He said softly. Averi swung and stabbed it three more times, then she noticed he was near her. “It’s ok. It’s dead now.”

“Oh, ok. Good. Good.” She said, then sheathed the sword as she panted. 

“Remind me, when we get out of here, I really must give you proper lessons.” Jenassa said then they all got a chuckle. 

“Um, hey. I can probably help with that, if someone can cut me down from here.” The man stuck in the webbing said. All three turned to him. 

“Hm. You have a… Golden dragon claw on you?” Faendal asked, he know held a silver dagger, something Averi had never seen him with before. “If you lie, I will know.”

The stuck man nodded. “Yes, the claw. I know how it works. The claw, the markings, the door in the Hall of Stories. I know how they all fit together!” 

Averi approached him, finding he was a Dunmer. “The claw first!” she demanded. 

The stuck man wigged in the webbing. “Does it look like I can move? You have to cut me down first.” 

Faendal sighed, “Fine.” He used the silver dagger to slice the webbing away from the man, and he wiggled his way down to the floor, landing on his butt. But he didn’t say on the floor long, just as quick he was back up on his feet, making a move to run deeper into the barrow, “Sorry, but I have treasure to get to!” This man thought he was fast, but Faendal was faster, and had longer arms. He’d simply reached out, grabbed the Dunmer by the back of his armor and pulled him down. Averi then pounced, landing atop the Dunmer. “Sorry, sorry.” He cried out. 

“So you have a choice here, friend.” Averi started, holding the enchanted dagger at the man’s throat. “You can either give us what you have on this claw, including the claw, and then actually live to leave this barrow. Or,” she pressed the blade to his skin, “you can die and we’ll take it off your dead body. Make your choice.”

“Alright! Alright! Here, take it!” he whimpered pulling the claw out from under his armor. Faendal took it. “I swear, I was going to take it back after this place. I wasn’t actually going to really keep it. It’s only useful in the big door.” He then wiggled a bit more under Averi’s weight then produced a book. “It’s all here. All you need.” Averi paged through it, skimming over the words then handed it also to Faendal. 

Jenassa stepped closer, her sword pointing down at the scared Dunmer bandit. “I should put this sword through your head anyway. But my patron isn’t as heartless as I am. You’ve been given another chance to live. I advise you to change course.”

Averi stood again and the man slowly got to his feet, brushing more of the webs off his legs. He stood and faced Averi. “I’m done with this banditry. I swear to Mephala, I am done. I’m going home, out of Skyrim.” He started to walk past them, going towards the way they’d entered. “Thank you for sparing my life. I’ve… I need to find my children.” He lowered his head then continued on. 

Averi nodded, then turned back towards Faendal. “I didn’t see a reason to kill him. He was unarmed.” She said, then the three proceeded onward again. 

They kept their weapons ready as they slipped through the room beyond where the Dunmer, Arvel (so it said in the Journal), had been strung up in the webbing. Faendal paused as he looted a large urn. “Wait.” He whispered. 

The hairs on the back of Averi’s neck stood out. “Draugr!” he whispered. Jenassa nodded and readied her sword. Averi had only heard that word spoken a few times, but had no idea what it really meant. She saw how these two tensed up at the mention, so she did the same. They moved on further through the doorway on the opposite side where it sloped downward. Averi could see the alcoves where the dead would be interred here. Some spaces were empty, some were occupied with fully wrapped bodies, some bodies were unwrapped, and some spaces only had bones. They were nearly towards the middle of this larger room when a low growl caught her attention. She saw one of the dead move! She had heard of the draugr, but had no idea what they were. As she rushed with sword in hand towards it, hoping to catch it before it could get to its feet, she heard Jenassa yell, “Look out!” Another growl came from another direction and she then heard the clashing of steel. They can fight! Averi swung hard, slicing the dead thing across its chest and then it was on its feet. She stumbled, then stepped back and gasped. It pulled an ancient blade up, the metal black with age and it scowled at her. She found her nerve again, getting a better grip then just went for it. She managed to take it off balance, then placed another hit to its side, making it limp over. Thinking quick, she raised her sword up, then went for the draugr’s neck, taking off its head. It fell to the floor in a bone snapping heap. She turned and saw one smashing Faendal with a shield. Her feet were fast as she dodge, swinging and slicing its legs out from under it. It fell, but was not yet dead. Faendal gave its head a hard kick, taking out half of its face. Averi thrust her sword stabbing through it, and it also went limp on the floor – dead again. Jenassa finished off the third, and that’s when Averi saw her wound. “I’ll be fine.” She said, then drank a bottle of healing potion. They took a moment to catch their breath, looting what they could before moving onward. 

They encountered a few more of these waking dead as they pressed on through the barrow until they came to the large puzzle door in the Hall of Stories. Faendal looked around at the reliefs engraved in the stone, trying to find anything that would hint the right combination. “See those there.” He said, pointing out small holes on either sides of the door. “Poison arrows. If we set the wrong combination for this, they’ll go off.”

Jenassa stood, arms folded. “What about the journal? That Dunmer back there said he figured it out.”

Faendal quickly pulled the journal out of his pack. He skimmed through it, then stopped on a page, stabbing his finger at it. “Here. It says, ‘When you have the golden claw, the solution is in the palm of your hands’.” He reached again into his pack then pulled out the claw. He turned it and then realized there were symbols carved into the palm of the claw. He moved so it was better lit by the torchlight. “Bear. Moth. Owl.” He looked over to Averi who stood at the door. Faendal slid the claw into the receptacle in the middle of the great door, then he and Jenassa waited while Avery turned the stones so that the right carvings aligned up at the top. When she was done, she stood back and watched as the stones turned, spun and then the door slid down into the floor, opening the way for them. The claw had popped back out in the process, landing on the floor. Averi picked the claw back up, handing it back over to Faendal. “I suppose that was it.” she mumbled then got her sword ready again. 

They encountered more draugr, but by now Averi was more confident with the sword. She was now using one that she pulled off a draugr’s dead-again body. She also had one of their bows, as did Faendal. Only Jenassa didn’t take up any of the ancient weaponry. They kept alert as they entered a cave. Averi could feel the air just crackle and she felt that odd jolt shoot down her spine. There was something more here than just an old Dragonstone. As they moved further in, they could see the large wall in an area across a bridge, which crossed an underground stream. Bats flew out at them as they got closer. The wall was curving around with some language or runes carved deep into the ancient stone. She started towards the wall, but Faendal caught her arm. “Wait. Not yet. Let’s take a look around, make sure there are no surprises first.” Averi nodded. Smart. 

Jenassa started off towards the backside of it, then called out. “There’s a chest back here.” Faendal and Averi cautiously approached as Jenassa easily picked the lock. She pulled out what was in it and they divvied up what was inside. They came back around, re-crossing the bridge again, investigating up further and finding another chest behind a waterfall. 

“I think we’re okay now.” Faendal said then motioned towards the wall. 

Averi took the lead. As she made the final step up onto the floor where it stood, she started to hear it. Like whispering. Chanting. Whispered chanting. It was drawing her to a specific set of runes. As she got closer the markings began to glow. 

“I’ve never…“ Jenassa gasped seeing how they glowed more brightly as Averi got nearer. Tendrils of smoky light reached out to her, wrapped her and then a flash. Averi’s head fell forward for a moment and she stumbled. “Are you..?” Before she could finished her question the top of a sarcophagus popped open. Behind them a much larger draugr climbed out, his ancient helm pointed with horns. “Dear gods” she whispered as she unsheathed her sword. 

Averi turned, still dazed watched as this larger draugr stood, drew in a deep breath then let loose a power she’d never witnessed. It shouted! Faendal was in the path of the power force of the shout and he soon found himself blown off the platform, into cave rocks. Averi drew out the enchanted dagger and the ancient sword. She raced to the large draugr, stabbing first with the dagger, getting it stuck good and deep into the walking corpse. Using that as leverage, she swung the sword up, taking off its left arm, then ripping the dagger back out again. By then Jenassa was taking her shots and Faendal was on his feet, his poisoned arrows sticking into this monster’s head. Finally he fell to one knee and Averi took pleasure in removing its head. “Die! Die!” Averi screamed until it was flat on the floor. 

Once again, Faendal approached Averi cautiously then cleared his throat. “It’s dead now, Averi.” He said softly. 

Averi gasped, panting for breath again, then looked around. Seeing the danger was over, she put away the blades. “Well, then. Good. Let’s get that damn Dragonstone and get the hell out of here.” She said then kicked at the chest. They took everything they could possibly carry, then found the exit. For a few minutes the three just stood outside on the narrow rocky ledge, just breathing in fresh night air. 

Because it was so late in the night, it was decided the best next step was to just get a meal and a good night sleep. The best and closest place for that was Faendal’s house in Riverwood. All agreed and were equally thankful that way to his house wasn’t far, and they were even more thankful the short walk there was uneventful.


	6. Destiny Defined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Averi faces down a dragon only to discover something more terrifying about herself.

Averi felt sore all over, especially her ‘sword arm’. Faendal had done his best to massage out most of the stiffness, including pasting on some poultice then wrapping it up with cloth. She had no idea what was in the stuff he smashed together for the poultice, but it didn’t smell too bad. Jenassa advised her to keep moving the arm and shoulder, stretch as often as she could. Keeping still will make it worse. Averi wanted so badly to just lay down, go back to bed, but they had to finish a job. Get back to Whiterun to give Farengar this damn Dragonstone. One thing was for certain, they’d better get paid well! 

They came up the road towards Whiterun, just passing the stables when a caravan of Khajiit had set up camp. An exotically dressed male sat on an equally exotic looking rug at the doorway of his tent facing the road. “I have traveled far across Tamriel to serve you.” He called out, smiling. Averi noticed Jenassa heading towards them. “Ah, Welcome. Welcome.”

Averi looked beyond the first tent and noticed other Khajiit going about daily tasks, chopping wood, cooking at the fire, sewing clothes. All the tents were well worn, but the Khajiit were well clothed and adorned with gold rings. One of them caught her gaze, his eyes a dark fiery color. His markings were striking with black lines and gold. A female pulled his attention away and then he went about his task. She knew almost nothing about the Khajiit. She knew of them, but she couldn’t remember if she’d ever met one. She listened to the purring sound of the merchant’s voice… smooth, fast then slow, then sped up again. There was a rhythm to it, almost hypnotic. 

Jenassa finished her transaction while Faendal and Averi waited. Averi turned away from watching the Khajiit fairly quickly catching Faendal’s eyes drifting down her body. After a second of hesitation, he quickly turned away, stretched then pretended it never happened. Odd. As far as she knew, he’d never looked at her like that before. Maybe it was the fighting? She shook her head then followed along as Jenassa walked by. Maybe she’d ask Jenassa about it. She was the only female friend she felt she could talk to about these things. She had a lot of questions. 

Faendal had them walk through the market area to say hello to Anoriath as his meat stall, and they picked up a few apples from Carlotta as they continued their way up to Dragonsreach. Averi’s mouth watered before she even bit into the red apple. Carlotta always had the best! The juices ran down her chin and she moved her arm to wipe. She hadn’t realized she didn’t stretch it as much as she should have and now it was really sore. She was sure the poultice on her shoulder was beyond its usefulness at this point. Faendal saw her wince. “We have to really fix you up. Come on. Let’s see if Arcadia has something better.” He turned them around, going back down the stairs. 

“I have several elixirs for sale”, Arcadia chimed from behind her counter as they entered the odiferous shop. Well, it didn’t smell bad, but just had so many smells. Averi sneezed a couple of times which got an immediate response from Arcadia. “Pardon me, but do I detect a case of the Rattles?” she said then came around from behind her counter. Averi sneezed once more, cleared her throat. 

“No, nothing like that. I don’t think she’s ever actually been inside a real apothecary. But, she does need something for her sword arm.” Faendal said then pushed Averi forward. “I tried an old poultice remedy, but I don’t think it’s doing the trick.” He then pulled at the cloth wrapping. 

Jenassa went over to the alchemy table set off to the corner and began doing her own thing. Averi had no idea how to make anything, and after this experience maybe she should. “Let me get a good look.” Arcadia said then tugged at Averi’s armor. Not again. With a sigh of annoyance she pulled off the top, so the alchemist could see. She was instructed to remain seated while Arcadia prepared a salve, then gave her two small bottles of liquid. “You’ll be painless in no time. I promise. Drink one of those now, then again before you go to sleep tonight. You’ll feel a slight numbing sensation, so it’ll work really fast. The second dose will help tomorrow. After that, you shouldn’t need anything more.” She instructed then allowed Averi to fasten up her armor again. 

Once again they headed up to Dragonsreach. By the time they made it to the large doors Averi was feeling very good. Actually, better than just very good. Faendal raised a brow at her then pushed the door open. She almost stumbled walking in, but quickly recovered her footing continuing ahead of them. Jenassa leaned towards him and whispered if she was going to be okay. Faendal nodded then watched Averi’s walk change to a swagger as she ascended the stairs. Well, he hoped she would be okay. Faendal and Jenassa caught up to her then steered her in the direction of Farengar’s alcove. He was talking to a woman outfitted in leather armor, a hood pulled down enough to cover most of her face. Faendal cleared his throat loudly as they entered. 

“Hm? Ah, yes, the Jarl’s protégé! Back from Bleak Falls Barrow? You didn’t die, it seems.” Farengar said as he acknowledged their presence. 

Averi laughed. “Is that what you expected? I think I almost expected the same thing, but we survived. Here…” she pulled her pack off her back, set it on one of the tables that were cluttered with soul gems and papers. “This is yours.” She held up the Dragonstone. 

“You got that from Bleak Falls Barrow? Nice work!” the mystery woman said, then stood. “I’ll expect the translation from you soon, Farengar. My employers are anxious to have the evidence.” She then made her way around the table to leave. 

Farengar took the Dragonstone, setting it gently on the table. “Oh, I guess you should be compensated for such a dangerous task. Here.” He reached into his robe, but Averi didn’t think he was reaching into a deep pocket. No. Instead she went into a fit of giggles. Farengar narrowed his brows at her, then looked to the other two standing behind her. “This should be enough.” He held out a leather sack, gold. 

Averi tried to straighten up to accept the reward, but Faendal snatched it before she could reach out. “Thank you.” He said, then stuffed it into his own satchel. “Averi get your pack. Come on…” he was trying to get them out of this place, but was interrupted when Irileth came running into the alcove. 

“Farengar! Farengar! You need to come at once! A dragon has been sighted nearby.” Irileth then turned to Averi. “You should come too.” 

“A dragon! How exciting! Where was it seen? What was it doing?” Farengar approached Irileth, then followed her into the main hall. 

Averi’s head was feeling like it would screw off. Faendal grabbed her quick, to pull her out of the way while the leather clad stranger ran by them, heading out. Her body crashed into his, and he felt like he’d been electrocuted. Jenassa gave him a sideways look, observing his expression. When he noticed her looking, he just quietly shook his head. “Averi, are you okay?” he asked. 

“I’m fine. I guess… I guess now I get to go fight a dragon today.” She suddenly turned white then put her hands on her stomach. “Why me?”

Faendal could see tears threatening in her eyes. “I honestly don’t know, but I won’t leave your side. Understand? I’ve gotten this far with you, I won’t leave.” He then looked for Jenassa who had walked out into the hall. She grabbed up a chunk of cooked beef, then walked back. “You can leave if you would like. I’ll give you a bonus for staying with us this long. You’ve really gone beyond what was expected.”

Jenassa beamed a large, perfect smile. “You think I’m in this now for the gold? I could have left you as soon as we left the barrow. No. This is better than sitting around at the Huntsman.” She gave a laugh, then thrust the cooked beef at Averi. “Eat this. I had a feeling you might not react well to the moonsugar. This will settle it. Trust me on this.” 

Averi took the cooked beef. Amazingly enough, the second she took the first bite the nausea lightened up. She tore a few more bites of the cooked meat as they finally followed Irileth and Farengar. At the top of the stairs Jarl Balgruuf was getting an account from a young guard. By the time Balgruuf finished telling the young man to get some food and rest, Averi had finished off the meat and never felt better in her life – at least that she could remember. 

Balgruuf gave orders for Irileth to get men out to Western Watchtower, then he approached Averi. “I want you to go with Irileth, help her fight this dragon. You survived Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons than anyone here. But I haven’t forgotten the service you did for me in retrieving the Dragonstone for Farengar. As a token of my esteem, I have instructed Avenicci that you are now permitted to purchase property in the city, and please, accept this gift from my personal armory.” Balgruuf said then handed Averi a set of iron gauntlets. His attention was drawn away by Farengar. 

Averi raised a brow. Iron gauntlets. She knew she should never be ungrateful, but this was not right. And how does she have more experience with dragons? She started to open her mouth, but Jenassa caught her just in time by pulling her arm and then nearly dragging her away down the stairs. “Don’t say it, child. I know that look.” She continued pulling Averi behind Faendal until they were back outside, down the stairs and then standing in the Wind District. 

“Let me go, dammit!” Averi shouted until Jenassa released her grip. “What is wrong with you?” She thought she was free of being dragged around when Faendal then grabbed her by the sore arm and pulled quick, making her follow him to a small area behind a small house, or was it a hut? It was the smallest house in this city. “Ow!” 

“Will you be quiet?!” Faendal chastised her. “Look, there has to be more to this. I know just running way from a dragon attack doesn’t exactly qualify you as a dragon slayer, but…“ He touched her shoulder, “it feels like there’s something more to this. I won’t let you go alone.”

Averi’s pulse slowed a bit, she took in some deep breaths, but she couldn’t fully squash the fear she was feeling right then. “I’m scared.” She said. 

“I am in this too.” Jenassa spoke up. Averi smiled then hugged her, which took her completely off guard. “You can count me in.”

Averi turned back to Faendal. “I don’t know what I would ever do without you.” She then embraced him hard and he returned the endearment. He let his fingers squeeze into her a bit more than he should, then realized she was still under the influence of the potion. He let her go, but then kissed the top of her head. He would have to sort out his feelings later. There was just too much going on to nail it down. 

Jenassa again tilted her head at Faendal, this time a brow raised. She could see from Faendal’s glare, now was not the time to get into it. “First off, never complain about a gift that has been given to you by the Jarl. Balgruuf isn’t a bad guy, not really. He’s had some…. Rough luck.” Jenassa started while they were still out of the general population, mostly. Her voice was low, smooth with a hiss. “It’s not a problem, we can sell it. What you need now is gold. I know the house he’s probably going to sell you, and I also know someone who can make some upgrades to it for next to nothing, but just to have a place to sleep.”

Averi listened, but not sure how the conversation ended up here. “I have to first kill a damn dragon. Let’s focus on one thing at a time, please.” Averi snapped back. “How much are the upgrades going to cost to get done?”

Faendal smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. “Oh, Kynareth, help me. We don’t even know how much he’s going to make her pay for the house in the first place. But, like you said, Averi, we have a dragon to kill first, but let’s get our packs settled first.” Faendal moved somethings around in each pack, also giving a nice amount of gold to Jenassa from Farengar’s quest. Then made sure that everything was strapped in tight, ready for battle as much as they could be before heading out of the walled city. 

They caught up to the group of guards Irileth led to an outcropping of rock near the destroyed watchtower. Black smoke billowed up in columns to the clear blue sky. The guards were anxious, but battle ready as they should always be, but Averi wasn’t entirely sure they were really ready for a dragon fight. Her own nerves fluttered, but she got a hold of herself. Faendal advised her to have her bow ready, having dipped them into poison as Irileth spoke to the group. They’d first have to knock it out of the sky before any blades could reach it. Irileth told them to move out, see if there were any survivors. They darted across the stone road towards the crumbling, burning tower walls. 

Averi went up the broken ramp towards the tower. She barely stepped a foot inside when another guard came running down the stairs, yelling they couldn’t stay there. She ran up the steps, back out into the day at the top. A familiar jolt went up her spine again and her head snapped around towards the south, spotting the tops of the barrow’s ruins. It’s coming! She decided not to stay on the top of the tower, or she might actually fall to her death. She ran down the stairs then out into the open. She gripped her bow and then she heard it again, faint… distant. It was coming! She spotted Faendal who waved her down from the ramp. As she got closer to his position she saw him point, then heard the same kind of screeching roar she’d heard before, only slightly different. A ripple went through her and it was like part of her mind was trying hard to translate it over to words. Then she felt that fire course through her veins. 

Within second the large flying beast swooped over their heads, blasting a line of fire as it went. One of the guards actually had the audacity to put his weapon aside to blow a war horn. Averi’s veins were burning hard and her heart pumped pure fire. She ran up onto the crumbled wall, drawing her bow. She watched as the dragon turned gracefully, tilting then picked up speed again. It almost felt like it saw her, acknowledge her presence, zeroed in on her. She counted, held her breath, and then let loose her arrow just before it passed over her. She knew it hit. Again it did the graceful turn, this time it came back with another blast of flames shooting from its mouth. She took her position again, arrow nocked and ready, but before she could begin the count to hold her breath, it dipped a bit closer to her, making her stoop down. As large as it was, its move seemed impossible as it spun just past her, raised up and stared at her, mocking her. She was about to draw the bow again when it let out the screeching roar and flames again, just over her head. 

“Oh, this is getting insane!” she yelled at it, then she was more determined than ever. She was going to force it down. She saw some of the guards had been set on fire, lying dead and burning. She reached into her small side pouch, pulled out a small vile of poison Faendal had helped her made some time ago. It was only for emergencies. It was far more potent than the other poison she’d used. This was an emergency. She dripped a bit of it on two arrows, making sure not to get any on her hands, put the poison back in her pouch, then nocked one of the arrows. This time when the dragon swooped around, she didn’t budge. It came at her faster this time, lower and just as it was ready to roar out more flames, she let the arrow go. Target hit. 

The dragon let out a roar, seemed to fumble with its wings, slowed now. Averi nocked the next poisoned arrow, turning she watched, following carefully with her bow. The dragon attempted to regain control then it turned back towards her again. She didn’t wait for a countdown, but as soon as it was close enough, she fired away and again the target was hit. While he wasn’t mortally wounded, he was hurt enough to be forced to land. All remaining guards, including Faendal and Jenassa rushed at the beast with swords drawn. Averi pulled her own and ran to join them. 

The beast fought, even attempted to crawl away, but after several more stabs, slices and jabs, it final gave one dying gasp, shuddered then died. Averi’s ears heard something no one else could have heard, but she didn’t know what it meant. Startled by what she heard, she simply stood there with the dead dragon before her. The rest of the guards circled around, and the next thing was far from believable. The dragons hide bubbled, shimmied then fizzled into flames. A thick swirl of intense energy reached out from behind it, incinerating what remained of the flesh, leaving only the bones behind. It gathered in the air, then shot at Averi, going straight into her! Avery gasped, not being able to breathe for the duration it took for the whole thing to be over, then nearly choked on the air when she finally felt released. Faendal and Jenassa stood slack, not believing what they’d just witnessed.

One of the guards ran up to her, “You just absorbed the soul of the dragon, didn’t you?”

A second guard came running up. “Dragonborn!”

Averi was in too much of a shocked to follow their babble back and forth about some myth she knew nothing about. Irileth didn’t seemed to know what they saw, but then ordered her to return to Balgruuf to report the success while she remained to assess the damage and losses. Jenassa and Faendal followed, neither of them saying a thing about what they’d witnessed. Averi knew they wanted to talk about it, she did too, but she first wanted to get the errand running out of the way so they could regroup and have a real discussion about it. 

As they entered the walled city of Whiterun once more, a loud BOOM shook the air, shook the sky, shook the walls and the ground and for the second time Averi heard the word, “DOVAHKIIN!” She paused for only a moment, nearly running now as she weaved in and out of people making her way up to Dragonsreach again. Faendal and Jenassa managed to keep up. Just inside the large doors of the keep, Averi leaned against one of the pillars, breathing hard. “What does it mean?” she asked, looking to Jenassa and Faendal.

Faendal nodded seeing the terrified look on her face, now he knew for sure. “Dragonborn. You are the Dragonborn.”


	7. A Real Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Averi has found a new home, and is granted a new status.

Averi shuddered, squeezing her eyes shut and the image of the glowing runs from Bleak Falls Barrow flashed in her mind. She watched the image morph, the lines and marks glowing and shifting until they formed a word. FUS. She had no idea what actually meant, but some of the internal pressure she was feeling started to fade away as in her mind she watched the golden wisps she absorbed from the dragon melt into the glowing glyphs. She didn’t know what any of this meant or why she was experiencing any of this. Even with Faendal repeating to her about being Dragonborn. 

Jenassa shifted from one foot to another, growing impatient. “Look, we need to inform the Jarl of what happened at Western Watchtower so we can put that behind us.” 

Faendal snapped at her, “Really? So this has nothing do with her getting to buy a house across from the Huntsman, and possibly helping your friend out?” Jenassa stood up to him, her mouth open ready to protest when he switched on her. “Sorry, I’m more concerned with Averi. I’ve heard stories of some Dragonborn, but I’ve never in my long life seen what we just witnessed.”

Averi took a long breath, feeling a new power. A new strength. She opened her eyes and smiled at them both. “I’m good now. Actually, I feel great. I don’t think I’ll even need Arcadia’s potion anymore. Not now.” She pulled herself away from the doors, stepping past both of them. “Come on. We have a Jarl to talk to.”

Faendal shrugged at Jenassa and they both followed along. They made their way up through the Wind District, avoiding the market stalls for now, then continued up to Dragonsreach. The guards were scanning the skies, put on a higher alert with word of the dragon near. Averi pulled the door open, without wincing, then strode through the hall towards Balgruuf in his throne. Does that man do anything aside from eat, sleep and sit in that damn chair? She almost laughed as she approached. 

Proventus was standing near, along with the large man with the iron greatsword on his back. They were in an animated discussion about the “Dragonborn myth”. She shook her head stood for a moment then cleared her throat until they acknowledge their presence. Proventus stepped aside, “You’re finally here. The Jarl’s been waiting for you.”

Averi nodded to him, then stood before Balgruuf. “So, what happened at the watchtower? Was the dragon there?” he asked. Averi thought he truly did have genuine concern in his tone. He sat forward for a moment, palms planted on the arms of his throne. 

“Yes, there was a dragon and we did kill it. Unfortunately the watchtower is mostly destroyed now, and a few lost their lives.” Averi said, then looked down, remorse for those few who met their end in the battle.

“I knew I could count on Irileth.” Balgruuf said, then leaned back. “But, there must be more to it than that.” Averi watched as his gaze took in her full measure, his eyes drifting from her face, down her body then back up again. 

Averi took a step forward. “Irileth? We ALL killed the dragon together.” She stated. “And yes, there is more to it. The others called me Dragonborn.” Then she tried out one more word. “Dovahkiin.”

Balgruuf pulled on his beard in thought then narrowed his eyes at Averi. “What do you know about the Dragonborn?” He seemed suspicious of her claim. 

“I absorbed some sort of power from the dragon when it died.” Averi said, holding her head high. 

“So, it’s true!” Balgruuf’s brows raised high, and he seemed to sit up a bit more. “The Greybeards really were summoning you.” 

Averi cocked her head a little, “Greybeards?”

“Masters of the Way of the Voice. They live in seclusion high on the slopes of the Throat of the World.” Averi didn’t have to ask the question, it was written in her expression. “The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the Voice. The ability to focus your vital essence into a Thu’um, or Shout.” He went on to explain. “If you really are Dragonborn, they can teach you how to use your gift.” 

Proventus and the other large man tried to interrupt, each with varying views, almost arguing their points all over again. Balgruuf waved them away to continue their debate elsewhere or to end it right then. Each man turned going in different directions. 

Averi was about to turn away herself when Balgruuf addressed her once more, “You’ve done a great service for me and my city, Dragonborn. By my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Whiterun. It’s the greatest honor that’s within my power to grant. I assign you Lydia as a personal Housecarl, and this weapon from my personal armory to serve as your badge of office. I’ll also notify my guards of your new title. Wouldn’t want them to think you’re part of the common rabble, now would we?” He leaned forward with a small smile. “We are honored to have you as Thane of our city, Dragonborn.”

Averi nodded her head towards him, gesturing a small bow of respect. “Thank you, Jarl Balgruuf.” Proventus returned and Averi took that as her queue to leave. Faendal and Jenassa gave her a smile as she headed back towards them as they stood by the large fire. “Well, I guess I need to make some gold. We have a house to buy, and improvements to be done.” She then waved a large bag of gold in front of them, along with the highly decorated weapon, a war axe bejeweled in precious gems. “But now, let’s get drunk!” 

Jenassa gasped and Faendal laughed, shaking his head. “Really? That’s what you want to do now?” Averi nodded happily. “Well, then that is what we are doing, but I think there’s someone down there waiting to meet you.” He pointed down the hall towards the large doors where a dark haired woman wearing steel armor stood waiting. 

Jenassa glanced up towards the throne then touched Averi’s shoulder. “If you don’t mind, I will talk to Proventus about the house.” Averi nodded. 

Faendal followed Averi towards the waiting housecarl. As they neared the woman straightened her posture, watching them approach. Averi smiled, “Lydia?”

“Yes, ma’am. The Jarl has appointed me to be your housecarl. It’s an honor to serve you.” She said, her eyes only briefly acknowledging Faendal. 

Averi nodded again while she asked pointed questions on what is a Thane, what does a housecarl do, listening the Lydia give simple and glorified descriptions, like she’d been taught to memorize those lines for a long time. 

“I know that you don’t own a house yet, but…“ Lydia now seemed a bit uncomfortable. “I’ll take residence with you when you do. Until then, I will continue to reside within the Guard’s Barracks. If you need me, I’ll be here any time.” 

Averi looked at Faendal. “You’ll stay with me too?” she asked him. Was this house going to be big enough? 

Faendal smiled, patted her back. “Of course. If you wish.” Averi smiled, happy with the response. 

“Lydia?” Averi asked turning back towards the dark haired housecarl. “Do you drink?”

Lydia gave a small laugh, smiled. “Every Nord drinks.” She replied, then recovered herself back into the stoic expression she tried to maintain. 

“Good! Then, please join us!” Averi said then started towards the door. 

The setting sun created a magical sky of deep pinks, purples and blues to the west, while the night sky approached fast from the east. Tiny stars could be seen making their appearance low on the eastern horizon. Masser and Secunda loomed between both day and night, favoring the night. The air was warm, but cooling from the absence of the sun’s heat. It was very much a perfect night. Averi now understood, at least in a way, that the glowing ruins she found and absorbed earlier are in fact empowered by the dragon she killed. She should be terrified. She should be worried. But not tonight. No, it was a night to celebrate. She felt this was a defining moment in her destiny, if there was such a thing. 

They headed to the Bannered Mare where most the city came to let loose, drown their sorrows, find love, or the company of one of the wenches. Averi dropped a few gold to Faendal, and a few to Lydia and had already set aside some for Jenassa. She pulled enough out for herself, then stashed the rest into the bottom of her pack. Averi asked Lydia to join her at one of the corner tables. If this woman was going to be in her home, they should know each other better. Of course the first questions are always, “Where are you from? Have you always lived in Whiterun?” Averi asked Lydia and then realized that she would, or may, be asked the same. She’d just stick to the cousin story from Elrindir and Anoriath. 

“My family is from Dragonbridge, but we moved south when I was very young. I barely remember it when I was a child. We lived in Rorikstead for a short time, but then settled here in Whiterun. My mother was originally from Windhelm, and when her mother fell ill, my father insisted on take them to visit.” She let her voice trail off, her eyes then gazed down into her mug of mead. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” Averi tried to comfort and change the subject. 

“No, it’s ok. They made it there with a day to spare. My grandmother passed the next. My parents decided to stay on to take care of her affairs, tie up loose ends and all that. She had no other children, just my mother and of course by marriage, my father. I was still very young, too young. I was actually staying here.” She smiled then looked around the place. Averi could see she was seeing old, and hopefully happy memories. “They were actually on their way back here when they were ambushed by bandits that had taken over Valtheim Towers. That place is always crawling with them. As soon as one group is taken care of, another takes over. Like a fungus.” She pursed her lips. “It was several days later that someone had come across their things when it was being cleaned out by some Imperials. When they’d seen the letters I’d sent to them, one of the men brought them back here. Balgruuf made certain I would not end up at Honorhall. So I tried to join the Legion, but…” She chuckled. “I have a problem with authority.”

Averi laughed out loud. “Really? Are you supposed to be telling me these things?” Both women laughed. Averi’s back was more to the room, while Lydia leaned against the wall behind her where they sat. She could see Faendal down another ale, then approach one of the working girls. His eyes kept darting over to where they sat, and then he quickly darted up to the loft. 

“What about you?” Lydia asked. 

Averi had her cousin story lined up and knew that she could not possibly keep a straight face, the drink was going to her head, but she tried. “I’m Anoriath’s cousin. I was just coming for a visit when I got pulled into all of this.” She barely glanced up from her mug, raising her eyebrows at the end, sighed then continued. “I think I want to stay.” Now this part was truth and she was able to meet Lydia’s eyes again. 

“I had no idea Anoriath and Elrindir had any other family. Hmm.” Lydia picked up a boiled cream treat, taking a large bite. “You’ll like it here.” Averi nodded, then waived for more drinks. A woman came quickly, carrying a tray of ales, wines and meads. “It’s really the best place.” Then she giggled again. 

Averi shook her head. “Stop. I’m already sold. Speaking of which…” She saw the door open and Jenassa quickly found them, taking the third chair at the small table. “So, what did you find out? Oh, and this is for you.” She said dropping the gold into Jenassa’s hand. 

“Thank you, but you don’t need to.” She tried to return it, but Averi refused. Seeing that Averi was into her cups, she just slipped the gold into a pocket rather than argue. She’ll get it back to her at a later time. “I’ve news. I got Avenicci to come down on the cost, not furnished, however. I’m not sure how much you have, but 2,500 gold will get you ownership.”

Averi’s brows arched. “Consider it done. What about this friend and the improvements?” she asked, then took a long drink. 

Jenassa smiled. “He doesn’t need much, just a place to live, really. He’s actually a very talented excavator and carpenter. He just had never possessed any fighting skills.” She explained then waived for the barmaid. 

“Ok. Then I guess we are here for the night. I’ll go see Proventus in the morning.” Averi said taking another gulp. When the barmaid came again, she took another mug. 

“I will go back up to the Barracks. It’s not like there’s a lot of empty beds in this place.” Lydia said finishing off the treat, licking cream off her thumb. 

“The Huntsman for me.” Jenassa said then they all toasted. “Where’s Faendal?” she asked looking around the crowded inn. 

Averi turned in her chair. “I don’t know. He disappeared as soon as we got here and I haven’t heard or seen him since. I didn’t see him leave…”

Lydia cleared her throat. “Maybe he went to find a quiet corner.” She remembered how Faendal seemed to sneak off, like he didn’t want to be noticed with the woman who had followed him up. “I have to go relieve myself. I’ll go see if I can find him for you.” She said then stood. She went towards the cooking area first, then made sure neither Jenassa nor Averi were watching before she slipped back into the main room, then quickly dodged up to the loft. She could hear soft male grunts, and stifled female moans as she went up. She stood at the closed door for a moment, hearing the cadence, the sounds increasing and then one last grunt, and panting that followed. She pushed open the door. 

“Give us a minute, please.” Faendal said still catching his breath. 

“It’s me, Lydia. I thought you should know that Averi and Jenassa were asking about you.”

Faendal moved quickly, sitting up and grabbing his pants. “Averi? Where is she? Is she with you?” his voice a whisper riddled with panic. 

Lydia closed the door behind her. “No, she’s sitting down there with Jenassa.” Lydia now wondered why he specifically mentioned Averi. She didn’t know if there was something between them. 

Faendal dressed quickly, then peered out the open doorway that lead to a small balcony overlooking the inn’s main room. The woman he was with had dressed and already leaving. “Good, they’re still there. I’m coming down now.”

Lydia went down then out the side door to do as she said she was going to do and when she returned, Faendal had indeed joined them at the table. They were recounting their adventure in the barrow, the dragon fight and laughing. Lydia grabbed a mug off a passing barmaid then joined them at the table. There was much to celebrate! And much to learn about these friends.


	8. His Secret Life

Averi was more than pleased with the improved Breezehome house she’d purchased in Whiterun. There was far more room than she had anticipated, having seen the original condition of the empty house before the improvements had her wondering if it was really going to be enough. The friend Jenassa had talked up about doing these improvements was Brenuin, who had come on hard luck in current years. He’d been reduced to sleeping outside most nights, and begging for coin and food. Averi was incredibly impressed with his redesign of Breezehome’s interior and the excavation for a basement area, she decided to offer him a home and a place within her household. The only difficult part was finding enough laborers to carry out the work. While the work was taking place, Averi took several bounty jobs from Proventus, and kept the shop keeper’s inventory full. It was nearing winter by the time Breezehome was ready for residency. 

Lydia was a given, as far as who was going to be residing there, along with Averi. Jenassa accepted the offer to move in, without hesitation. Jenassa no longer charged a hiring fee when asked to assist with a bounty or other jobs, but Averi gladly shared the spoils of the bounties with everyone. Brenuin promised to clean up, lay off the drink, and he would not have to beg again. Averi also encountered a young girl who was selling flowers she collected under the dying Gildagreen tree in the Wind District. Averi purchased her wilting wares then asked the girl the girl her name, and then listened to her story. Of course Averi could not let her remain homeless. It was shameful that anyone in this city allowed a young girl to live without a proper meal or a bed. So she adopted the child, Lucia. Averi then tasked Brenuin to look out for Lucia when needed, since he had been in a way looking out for her while they were both in the street.

Which then brought her to Faendal, who had become increasing indispensable to Averi. She knew he had a cozy house of his own back in Riverwood, and Riverwood wasn’t too far away. She tried to let him go, but she would find some reason or another to keep him from leaving. He did manage to leave once for a day, just so he could check on his abandoned residence, but returned just after nightfall. Lydia knew that he wasn’t going to just go ‘check on his house’, as she had picked up on a something Averi didn’t. He was starting to become very tense, agitated at times. He did his best to hide it from Averi, but as soon as she wasn’t around, he’d become deflated, quiet. Jenassa had even given him odd long looks. Lydia had a sense that Jenassa also picked up on it. 

One particular cold sunny day, Averi bundled up deciding to go fulfill a bounty that wasn’t too far from home. An easy job for some quick gold. Brenuin had Lucia in the basement workshop, showing her how to tan leather, a reasonable skill for a child of 8 years. 

“Hey, can we talk?” Lydia asked Jenassa, keeping her voice low and tapping the Dunmer on her arm gently as she sat on a bar stool in the eating area.

Jenassa blinked. “I’m sorry if I sent the wrong signals, but I honestly am not interested in a…”

Lydia chuckled, “No, not… not that. Not that I don’t find you attractive!” she then waved her hands. “You’re pretty. And strong. You’re a good fighter.” Lydia was running out of words. 

Jenassa laughed. “I am only kidding. It was a joke.” 

Lydia sighed, then shook her head. “A joke.”

Jenassa took a sip of the wine she was holding, then smelled its rich scent. “What was it you want to talk about? I could tell something was on your tongue.”

“Yes, Faendal. I know you three are very close, since you’d fought together before I was… Well, assigned. Of course, being housecarl to the Dragonborn is the greatest honor, and I really have come to admire and like the girl.” Lydia said, then realized she was going off track again. “He seems very fond of her.” She then caught Jenassa’s gaze. 

Jenassa was the first to look away, then she swirled the wine in her cup. “I’ve noticed. Even more, I know she’s developed stronger feelings for him. I don’t know if they share the same level of feelings. It’s sometimes hard to tell.”

Lydia swallowed, then wondered if perhaps Jenassa had feelings for either one of those two. Like she said, it was hard to tell. “Hmm. Well, I just wanted some confirmation of what I was perceiving.” She said, deciding that the conversation had to end. “They’ll figure it out.” She said. She pulled open the apple crate, “Well, I think I’m going to go pick up a few apples. I see we only have one green one left. Lucia loves those. I’ll be back shortly.” She rambled then headed out into the cold. 

Jenassa stared at the door after her. “Hm. That was interesting.” She finished her wine then decided to check on Lucia’s education. 

Later that evening, Faendal just seemed more restless. He moved from a desk, where he tried to focus on reading a book, then took the book to a couch by the fire, then abandoned the book and went down into the workshop. Averi was sorting through the items they’d collected on this last bounty hunt in a storage room. He tried to walk past quickly once he realized she was down there, but she caught a glimpse of him. “Faendal, are you sure you don’t want this bow? It’s really nice.” She said as she knelt on the floor, holding the bow up for him. 

Faendal stood in the doorway, almost unable to breath. She was wearing simple dress, with the laces at the top loosened up. The barmaids at the inns wore a lot less, showed a lot more than this lass who was kneeling in perfection, holding a beautiful carved bow. His mouth went dry. “I… Fine, I’ll take it.” he said, and in his mind it wasn’t just about the bow. He forced himself to walk the few steps towards her where she continued to hold the bow up. He hesitated, then gently took it from her hands. “I’ll need materials to repair it before it can be used.” he said as he quickly retreated. “I’ll be back later.”

Faendal stashed the bow in the large shared room across from the workshop. He then pulled on a thick coat, grabbed a small bag of gold, and then quickly left the house without saying anything to anyone else. He had to get out of there. He walked swiftly, his mind clouded enough that he didn’t he was being shadowed. 

Jenassa kept to the shadows as much as she could as the kept low on the high ground, dodging around the back of the houses the lined the road so her eyes wouldn’t be long from her query. She watched his ridge posture, his march towards the Bannered Mare. She watched him approach the main door, but then he went towards the patio to enter through the lesser used door. “Interesting.” She whispered. Lydia’s earlier conversation had piqued her curiosity that perhaps there was more to it. Perhaps. Knowing there was no other entrance or exit to this place, she waited a minute then proceeded in the same way Faendal had used. 

Inside the crowd wasn’t as rowdy. More people had opted to stay at home due to the cold, but the die-hard patrons were in full attendance as far as she could see. Farkas and Aela sat on one of the long benches by the fire pit and across from them, nearest the bar sat Sinmir. Mikael strummed his lute, singing another lewd song about a red haired maiden warrior. A few others rounded out the crowd. She stood back from the main room, peering in from the small cooking room, letting that fire warm her frozen skin. She let her eyes pick through the crowd, seeing the barmaids circulating as usual and on occasion let out a laugh or a yelp. She spotted the Redguard woman, Saadia, coming towards her, no doubt to continue preparing food for the guests. 

“Is there something I can help you with?” Saadia asked, wiping her hands on her apron. 

Jenassa shook her head then stepped aside. “No, thank you. I think my friend is in here, but I can’t see him.” She was taking a risk. 

Recognition crossed her face. “Oh, yes! He’s here.” She made a face, then looked upwards. “He’s… busy at the moment.” 

Jenassa caught on to what she was implying, “Oh, well. I supposed I could have an ale for now.” She said, thinking quickly. She waited as Saadia crossed the room again to the bar, then returned with a bottle. Jenassa dropped gold coins into Saadia’s palm, thanked her then asked, “Is he, above here?” she asked, pointing up at the ceiling of the small cooking alcove.

Saadia nodded. “Yes. My room, unfortunately. Thankfully, they won’t actually use my bed.” She laughed, a bit nervously. “There’s some foreign noble using up the other rooms.”

Jenassa found this additional bit of information far more intriguing. “Foreign noble?” She drank down half the ale, hiding her distaste for the stuff. “Do tell.”

Saadia seemed to be distracted, checking and rechecking the cooking pots, going back to additional ingredients she started to cut up, stop, check pots, cut more. Jenassa had met this woman more than a few times before. This was odd behavior. “What’s there to tell? I have no idea who he is, or even where he came from. I just cook and clean.” She repeated her motions all over again, then also opening another bottle of cooking wine. 

“Are you alright?” Jenassa asked, then placed a hand on the woman’s arm. “Could you use some help?” 

Saadia jerked her head up, smiled. “No, I have everything under control. Would you like anything else? I just made some very nice grilled leeks. We managed to get our hands on some special seasonings and it makes them taste wonderful!” 

Jenassa shook her head. “No, I’m fine.” She finished off the bottle then handed it to Saadia. “As a matter of fact, I should be getting home now. I don’t want to spoil my appetite for Lydia’s rabbit stew.” Jenassa went back towards the door she came in, then turned. “By the way, you don’t need to mention to my friend that I was even here. I don’t need him telling on me, now.”

Saadia gave another nervous laugh, waving her hand. “Oh, no. I won’t say anything. He never usually stays that long, anyway.” Another tidbit of information Jenassa now possessed. Usually? There was definitely something more to all this. She again thanked Saadia then pushed the door open.

A couple of hours later, Jenassa and Lydia were sitting on the cushioned couch by the fire, having already eaten, and were just sipping on warmed wine. Neither of them brought Faendal up, or any of their earlier conversation. Lucia and Brenuin had already gone to bed. Averi had gone down to the bathing room. The two were just chatting about food, wines, flowers, anything except the obvious until the obvious crept in through the front door. He stripped off his heavy coat, hanging it on a hook by the door. Lydia and Jenassa watched as he turned then stopped in his tracks, seeing those two staring at him. At this point Jenassa had deduced that Lydia must’ve known what he was doing, thus why she brought him up earlier, but she did not yet know that Jenassa had followed him earlier. 

“I brought home a pie.” He said then held it up. “Hulda made it for Averi. It’s strawberry.” He then proceeded towards the small cooking alcove, placing it in a cold storage. 

“There’s still some rabbit stew left, if you’re hungry.” Lydia said, then sipped her drink, her eyes never leaving him. Jenassa gave Lydia a quick glance, and seeing the narrow eyed expression. “Should I go tell Averi you’re home now?” 

Faendal turned quickly after grabbing a wooden bowl and spoon. “No, no. That won’t be necessary. I’ll take some of that stew.” He came towards them where the cooking pot remained by the fire, keeping warm. 

“Lydia does make a very good stew.” Jenassa said then made room for him to also sit on the couch between them. He spooned stew into his bowl then looked for any other seating options. The chair was loaded with animal skins no doubt Averi would sell in the morning. “I hope you got your money’s worth.” Jenassa dared to ask. Lydia shot her a look behind Faendal’s head. “Look, someone had to break down that door. Best to do it now.” 

Faendal scooped a spoon of stew into his mouth then stopped mid-chew hearing Jenassa’s question. "Oh, the pie was free. A gift…” 

Lydia leaned forward. “No. Not that pie, but the female kind. That’s what she was talking about. We know what you do.”

“There is no shame in hiring certain other female company for that kind of thing. I know I’ve had my share, but you’re a grown man. Sneaking off for the quickies aren’t necessary.” Jenassa said bluntly. Lydia’s eyes widened, and she almost gasped. Jenassa rolled her eyes. “It was male company, in my case, if that helps any.” 

Faendal swallowed hard. “What do you mean? What are you… saying?” he almost choked. 

“I caught you before, remember?” Lydia responded. “I never told. Did you think it would stay a secret? If you aren’t interested in Averi, honesty might actually help here.”

Faendal set his bowl down on the small table, hung his head. “No. You have it all wrong.” He closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath. “She reminds me of someone that I miss very much.”

Now it was interesting. Lydia and Jenassa each leaned towards him, wide eyed. “Oh?”

“My wife. Back in Valenwood. I…” He heaved a heavy sigh, then continued. “I had to leave her behind. I have never talked about this, except Elrindir and Anoriath.”

Lydia and Jenassa gave each other another surprised glance from behind Faendal’s back. “You have a wife? You’re married?” Lydia asked, now leaning forward. “Why isn’t she here with you? Why did you have to leave her behind?”

Faendal now leaned back, hands in his lap, eyes closed for a moment. “Because she pushed me away. Her whole family pushed me away. I violated the Green Pact. I knew that her family was very deeply rooted in the Green Pact way of life, but I wasn’t. I don’t go out of my way to violate those laws, but I also won’t deprive myself of simple things because of it.” he said, then rubbed his chin. “I was very deeply in love, so I couldn’t see beyond that into our future, what it would really mean.”

Jenassa placed a hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” She said softly, trying to console what must be a painful memory. 

Lydia could hear the pain in his voice, but she was lost on what he was talking about. “Green Pact? I’m sorry, but that’s something I’m not entirely familiar with. I’ve heard of it, though.” Her posture changed, trying to engage him more, bring him out of his memories. 

Faendal nodded, glanced at Lydia then patted Jenassa on the knee. “Brief overview… It’s why Wood Elves won’t eat plants, or won’t cut wood in Vallenwood. It was an agreement made with Y’ffre. There’s a lot more to it, but that’s the main part.” Faendal looked down into the fire burning across from him. “All I did was simply eat a berry. One of her cousins witnessed it. By the time I’d made it back to the small village, every single person there knew what I had done. I was run off. Even my own wife was throwing curses at me.” 

Jenassa shook her head. “Well, if you were chased off for that, I’d have run too. That’s insane! Over a simple berry?”

Faendal held his hands up. “What can I do? So I’m stuck married to a woman who doesn’t want me, while I…” he quickly closed his mouth. 

Lydia leaned back, arms now folded in front of her. “While you… What?” Seeing he wasn’t going just say what was on his mind, she nudged him with her elbow. “Finish your thought.” She demanded. 

Faendal moved like he was about to stand, but Jenassa caught him, pushing him back down on the couch. She was pretty quick, and strong for a small woman. “Fine. Fine. One of the things I really liked about that whole family… and my wife, was that they had unusually strong libidos. While they didn’t particularly practice inbreeding, they were quite free sexually.

Jenassa and Lydia both relaxed back enlightened now. Jenassa was the next to speak. “I wouldn’t consider yourself still actually married then. How long have you been in Skyrim now?”

Faendal thought for a moment. “Twenty-nine years. I think. Give or take a year.” 

Lydia started to chuckle. “Yeah, you can say that’s a firm divorce.” She patted Faendal’s shoulder. “So you are single and have strong sex drive even at your age.”

Faendal felt this sting. Age. It was one thing to finally have to face the fact that his marriage was classified as a failure because of him, but now he was aged. He just shook his head. “I suppose.” He moved to get up again and this time neither woman stopped him. “I’m going to sleep. Good night.” He said then went down the stairs. 

Lydia and Jenassa sat quiet for a moment, then Lydia softly spoke up. “Poor guy. I’d seen him around a few times in town. I had no idea.”

Jenassa nodded, she’d noticed him a number of times visiting the brothers at the Drunken Huntsman. “At least we know now, and that lends us to better understanding one another.” She agreed then gave Lydia a sideways glance. “But, what does that have to do with Averi? Surely there’s something else there.” 

Lydia nodded. “You know, you’re right. There is more to this.” Both women agreed in silence for a while longer then each went to turn in for the night. They’ll get to the bottom of it.


	9. Falkreath

Lydia and Jenassa stood behind the stables of Whiterun. “I know there’s got to be more to his story, too.” Lydia sighed, her hands talking with her. The added movement helped to keep warm. She rubbed her arms, then nodded her heads towards the stable. “Let’s talk in there. We won’t be as obvious out here.” 

Jenassa nodded, feeling the icy winds that just seemed to cut through the layers she wore. Inside the stable was an improvement, but it was still just so cold. “I know Anoriath and Elrindir have been long time friends of Faendal. I have a hunch they’ve known each other since before coming to Skyrim.” She thought for a moment, “I might be mistaken, but I can even swear that it was Elrindir and Anoriath that had encouraged Faendal to come to Skyrim. Well, I know Elrindir was here first, his brother followed shortly after by a year or so.”

Lydia peeked out the cracks in the boards. “There has to be someone who we can trust to find out the truth. I don’t think he has any malice towards Averi, but that story.”

Jenassa got Lydia’s attention and looked her in the face. “It is possible. He’s not exactly young. If I had to guess, I believe he’s over a hundred years old.” She chuckled a little, trying to even remember her own age. “They say the Dunmer are the most promiscuous, when in fact it is the Bosmer who breed like rabbits.”

Lydia found that humorous. “Bosmer breed like rabbits? I’ve never heard that before. But I will admit, I don’t know a lot about elf life.”

Jenassa smiled, then sat on a bale of straw. “Yes, it’s very true. Let’s not be so quick to accuse him of anything. He hasn’t done a thing against her. If anything, it sounds more like he’s trying to take care of his needs without upsetting her, and he’s done everything possible to protect her. Have you talked to her about her feelings for Faendal? Are we just assuming things here?” 

Lydia sighed. “You’re probably right. Maybe I’m just jumping to conclusions too fast.” She sat next to Jenassa. “Maybe I need to hire some male company.” They both looked at one another than burst out laughter. The two had known each other for some time now, having lived in this same city. Jenassa remembered when Lydia was a child, how the soldiers brought her the letters left behind by her parents, watched the girl grow up. Not many knew why a Dunmer mercenary would take up residence under the roof of Bosmer brothers, but it was so she could remain somewhat near to her only remaining blood relative, Irileth, who was her cousin. 

They were walking up towards the city gates when a courier rushed past. One of the guards saw him coming and had already opened the gate so he wouldn’t have to stop. The guard recognized Lydia and so kept it open for them to pass through. They watched as the courier ran straight to their home, quickly entering. Jenassa then went into a run with Lydia. 

Jenassa pulled off her winter coat, then moved to the fire as Lydia sat down in a chair. Averi came from the book alcove with the courier who then dodged back out the door. A gust of cold air swept through, giving Jenassa a bad chill again. 

Averi looked around. “There’s a big bounty. With this payoff, we’ll be set for a long time. At least until Springtime when I plan on setting out for High Hrothgar.” Averi said waiving the parchment. 

“Oh?” Jenassa soon forgot about her frozen body parts. She may have stopped being a blade for hire, but she still like the prospect of making more gold, and it was always a good thing to get out with her blades when she could.

“There’s a Jarl in Falkreath that wants to meet with me about a job. He didn’t give much on details, but he stated he would pay 1,500 gold, and there’s a possibility he’ll double it as a bonus.” Averi explained then handed the paper over to Jenassa. 

“I say let’s do this.” Jenassa said then handed it over to Lydia. “Especially if it’ll cover us through until Springtime.” Lydia agreed. 

“Good. We’ll all go. Lucia will be fine here with Brenuin, this will be his test to ensure he’s cleaned up his act. I’ll get Carlotta to check in, to be sure.” Averi said quietly. Jenassa and Lydia went about checking on supplies for travel. “Where’s Faendal?”

Lydia stopped in her tracks. She hadn’t seen him since the night before. “I’m not sure. I’ll see if I can find him.” She offered then fastened her coat as she saw Jenassa turn back. Before she could go out the door, the familiar voice came from above them, in the loft. 

“I’m up here. Sorry, I must’ve fallen asleep.” Faendal called down, then he came down the stairs. 

Averi’s smiled. “Good! I can’t go without you! We have to get things together for the morning.” 

They passed through Riverwood then continued further south. She remembered the first day of this life, escaping the dragon attack at Helgen, slipping out the concealed cavern with Ralof, how bright the sun felt that day. Averi kept pace with Faendal, Lydia and Jenassa following. They passed the three Guardian Stones, then curved right to head west rather than towards Helgen. Faendal was fairly familiar with this part of the trip being that he’d hunted in much of the woods surrounding Riverwood. 

The sun started sinking down, and they could smell the smoke from a campfire. The four of them ducked low and crept around the raised ground, hidden by fallen trees and tall grass. A bandit camp. There were only three of them. They seemed to just be camping, but then Jenassa overheard one of them talking about some planned attack on Riverwood. Faendal sneered then got closer. He readied his bow, taking aim. Jenassa quickly moved into place a few paces closer, staying in shadows, her bow drawn and ready, waiting for Faendal to make the first move. In a blink, two bodies lay dead, the third stood drawing a war axe up. Lydia did not hesitate, dashing out from under a tree and in one swift motion, the bandit’s head went flying. Averi had never seen anything like that so it took a second longer to come out from behind the bushes. They collected up what they could, food, gold, additional arrows and other items. Satisfied they were back on the road again. 

They continued on, following the southern edge of Lake Ilinatta then headed south again at the next fork in the road. The wind started to pick up again, and fat flakes started to fall. Faendal urged them to pick up the pace. He also made a mental note that they needed to seriously think about getting horses. The road sloped down and something flashed from a ruin on their right as they came up on it. Then he heard the familiar buzzing noise. He jogged back a couple of steps, grabbing Averi by the elbow. “Wait.” He whispered. Lydia and Jenassa came in close. “Spriggan.” He whispered, pointing towards the ruin. He motioned for Lydia to stay with Averi, while he and Jenassa slipped away, moving silently through the grass, not wanting to pass in front of the open doorway too soon. 

Lydia pulled Averi a bit further across the road to stand behind a thick tree. They watched, muscles ready to go into action if need. The seconds and minutes just too long, then suddenly Jenassa walked out of the ruin door, waving all clear. Inside they found a chest with a few things inside. They’d considered just making a quick camp here, inside the ruin, but Faendal insisted the sooner they get to Falkreath the better off they would be. It was simply just too cold. 

They were not really that far from Falkreath and had reached their destination and were equally glad that the inn was the first building they encountered. The four clambered in and were warmly greeted by a woman, “Welcome to Dead Man’s Drink. Just stoked the fire. Make yourself comfortable.” Averi looked around and couldn’t get over just how similar it looked to Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood. Lydia took a seat at one of the benched tables, waiving over a barmaid. Jenassa stood closer to the fire. Averi thought if she got an inch closer, she might actually just burst into flames. Faendal nodded to another barmaid, who started to approach but then changed direction towards a blond Nord calling for another drink. Averi’s attention was drawn to the bard who was softly thumping out a song on a drum after paying the inn keeper for the night. Once well fed, entertained and thoroughly into their cups, Averi fell asleep under a layer of furs, made warmer when another body joined her. 

Morning sun streamed in through the window set high in the wall above the bed. Averi smiled, stretched then felt that she was not alone in the bed. An arm had snaked around her and held her. At first she panicked. Who? But then she followed the arm to the body it was connected to. Smiling again, she snuggled back down. Faendal, softly snored. She pushed herself further against him, soaking up his body heat, enjoying the next minute of being this close to him until he started to stir. She turned towards him, smiling. 

Faendal woke, then lifted his head. Those big violet eyes greeted him and he wanted to just pull her into him, under him. Thankful they were still fully clothed, he smiled back. “Good morning. I hope you slept well.” He said then moved to lean up, thankful that they were both still dressed and nothing happened. 

“I did.” She said, then smiled up at him. “I was very…. warm.” She said, then touched the arm he still had around her. 

“Oh, well good. We should get going.” He said then let her go. If anyone had ever told him that he would meet a beautiful young woman who would capture his heart, breathe life back into his dull existence, he would have called them a liar. 

Meeting this Jarl didn’t exactly live up to the expectation Averi had in mind. The man was rude, self-centered, and obviously spoiled. The bounty was for a mining operation at Embershard Mine that had stopped paying him his cut. Averi looked at Faendal from the corner of his eye. He could see her temper and patience with him were on thin ice pretty quickly. He could see how close she was to snapping. At this point, Averi worded the agreement very carefully, the expectation for the job and the payment, including the bonus. She ensured the terms were agreed upon, nodded then headed towards the door, then stopped. She gathered with the other three, then turned towards Jarl Siddgeir. “Excuse me, Jarl. Just so you know and understand, they’ve heard every word and my friend here…” she clapped Jenassa on the back. “She remembers every detail of every thing, every time.” Averi said, then they all left at once.

Once outside Jenassa smiled, “Nice bluff. Now, let’s get to it.” 

This was going to be an easy job, since they knew exactly where this mine was being close to Riverwood. They just had to backtrack the way they came, but Jenassa thought they’d make better time if they took a ‘short cut’, leaving Falkreath through the eastern gate, then following the road northeast. She had always proved to be very aware of surroundings and direction. 

They neared the top of the road headed out of Falkreath, where the northwest road joined. Averi pointed out a small tower structure across from this intersection. Faendal told them to wait as he crept up closer to it, then quickly returned. A Spriggan had taken up residency here, so it was best to keep moving. They didn’t get too far when Averi hear something fly right past her head. Lydia looked up and saw the bandit look outs on either side, connected by a bridge. She pushed Averi off to the side, taking an arrow to her shoulder. Jenassa and Faendal immediately took up positions behind outcroppings, simultaneously taking aim and firing off arrows back. One of them yelled, while the other fell from the bridge, causing the trip line to snap and then a heap of boulders fell onto the road. 

Averi took Lydia behind a tree, propping her up. “Let’s get this out of you.” She said, then started pulling off Lydia’s steel breastplate. She could see it was nearly through-and-through, the blood soaking the fur cuff of her vest. She assessed the situation then made a judgement call. Jenassa and Faendal rejoined them then watched as Averi snapped the shaft tossing the fletch end away. It was obvious what was going to come next. Lydia moaned. 

“Wait.” Jenassa pulled her pack off her back. “Before you do that, I have something that will help.” As she sifted through her items, Lydia broke out in a sweat and started mumbling nonsense. Jenassa looked up at the woman. “She’s been poisoned!” she gasped. She pulled out a large bottled, the top corked and waxed, and a much smaller one. She handed the larger bottle to Faendal. “Open that.” She then pulled the cork from the smaller one handing it to Averi. “Get her to drink this first. It’ll help with the poison.”

Averi held Lydia’s head then roughly shoved the small bottle halfway into her mouth and tipped it up, essentially forcing Lydia to swallow. She tossed the bottle back to Jenassa, then took the larger bottle. The arrow hadn’t actually broken the skin on the other side, but the tip was evident. Averi held her breath, then used a rock to hammer the arrow through, gripping it on the other side without actually touching the point. Blood poured out, but then slowed. Jenassa urged Averi to give Lydia the full large bottle next. She recognized the sweet odor coming from it, then proceeded to put this into her housecarl. It took several tips, but she did eventually drink the entire thing. “That was a lot,” Averi said handing the empty bottle back to Jenassa. Lydia’s head fell off to the side, then rolled forward. At least she was still breathing. “Now what? We can’t go anywhere, and I’m not leaving her anywhere.” Averi said sitting back on her heels. 

Faendal squatted near, reaching out and brushing the hair from Lydia’s face. “Just give her a few minutes.” He looked over to Jenassa who was pulling her pack back on. “Was that what I think it was?” he asked. 

Jenassa grinned widely. “Of course. She’ll be right as rain in… “

“Ugh... Wha... what happened?” Lydia moved her legs, raising her head back up again. She had more color in her cheeks. She moved her arm, then winced just a tiny bit. “Must’ve run into that tree with my… Hey! Why is my armor off?” Her voice now as strong as it was before. 

“Wow.” Averi got to her feet, watching Lydia pick up and put on the breastplate as she got her own feet as well. “What a recovery.”

Lydia adjusted straps and got herself back in order again. “What are you talking about?” Averi pointed to her shoulder where some of the blood could still be seen. “I was shot? I don’t remember.”

Faendal showed her the bloodied broken arrow. “Yes, you were.”

Lydia looked around. “Thank you. Let’s not waste that potion and get moving before I feel it again.” Averi hesitated before joining them back on the road again. That was one tough woman! 

They passed by where the bandits had been staked out on look outs, weaving around the boulders, and also setting off another round of them just as they had passed through. Just beyond this they came to a woodcutter’s cabin set off to the left side. Jenassa pointed it out. She explained that she had seen and smelt smoke, wood burning, when they’d were walking past Lake Ilinatta. It was stronger on the south side of the road. This must’ve been why, as they watched the smoke curl up out of the stone chimney. But they were not going to that cabin. Instead they left the road for a passage heading directly north. Soon they’d found they were on the road, right next to the lake. Being in more familiar surroundings they made fairly good time reaching the way to Embershard. 

The pathway up wasn’t very wide, and actually narrowed more just before the mine’s entrance. Jenassa was smaller, so easier to be hidden among the brush. She approached silently, then held up a hand, one finger pointing up. There was one bandit posted outside the doors. She brought up her bow, drew back slowly then let it loose. The bandit barely made a noise as he went down. She waved them to follow. 

“Do we have a plan?” Jenassa asked. Lydia had drawn her sword and as swinging it lazily. “No plan. I guess with her being in that state of mine, a plan would be simply wasted. Let’s just run with it then.” Jenassa laughed then pointed Lydia in the right direction of the mine’s double doors. “In there are really bad guys. We have to kill them all without getting ourselves killed.” She explained to Lydia, who just laughed, then took on her serious face. 

Averi was about to say something when Jenassa turned away from Lydia, and in the next second Lydia raised her sword, then went charging through the doors, shouting “For Whiterun!” then disappeared. The remaining three gasped in unison, then charged in after her. They had to run to keep up, Lydia leading the charge, and actually did quite well slaughtering most of the bandits on her own. She was an amazing warrior, her blade never pausing for long before slashing through another body, even taking the head clean off another in one slice. Averi got a few good swings in, especially with the chief, while Jenassa and Faendal dealt death with their bows. Are all elves good with bows? Averi wondered this as they finally exited the end of the mine, covered in dirt, ore and blood. It was dark. Averi, Jenassa and Faendal voted on where they should head for the night – back to Dead Man’s Drink, which was further, or Faendal’s small house in Riverwood, which was closer. Averi voted Faendal’s.


	10. Crossed Signals and Mixed Emotions

Averi and Jenassa were ready to head back to Falkreath. Faendal was dressed, but with the way Lydia was looking, it was probably best she stay behind. He would look after her until they returned. Averi gave Lydia a gentle hug then left the warmth of Faendal’s house. The air was bitter cold, but the winds had died much. The sky was a nearly cloudless bright blue and the sun made all that was frozen a glittering wonder. 

Lydia pushed herself upright on the meager bed, pulling the fur up to her shoulders. Faendal stirred a cook pot, then looked up when she cleared her throat. “You didn’t need to stay behind on my behalf. I’ve lived through this before, and worse.” She said trying to gauge his mood. 

Faendal tapped the ladle on the side of the pot then set it down on a wood plate. “I didn’t think it would be right to leave you alone.” he turned towards the fire. “I’ll need to get more wood and food. I won’t be gone too long.” He then grabbed a coat and headed out the door.

Lydia tried to move, but then her shoulder gave her some pain. Suck it up, girl, she told herself then tried to sit up more. She managed to put her feet on the wood floor, feeling a shock at how cold it was to her bare feet. She saw the pitcher on the table just a few feet away. Hopefully it held water. She slowly pushed herself to her feet, felt the whole world spin and slant sideways. She had to grab the back of a chair to keep from falling. She’d had health potions before, but none quite this strong. Whatever Jenassa got her hands on, it was some seriously potent stuff! She wobbled her way to the pitcher, then let herself flop down into a hard chair to pour some into a cup. She drank two more cups then noticed the fire starting to fizzle. Feeling steadier, she went over to it. She found a poking rod, then pulled a chair up so she could stoke it. Whatever was in the cook pot smelled appetizing, so she did get herself a bowl and another cup of water. Feeling full, warm and now sleepy again, she made her way back over to the bed. She dozed off for a time, waking at the sound of Faendal carefully stacking firewood inside the door. 

“Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you.” He said, laying the last log then walked over towards her. “How are you feeling?” His expression and tone was genuine. 

“Not bad, but I don’t think I’ll be using my sword arm for a few more days. Whatever that stuff was, it’s done a number on me.”

“The poison, or the health elixir?” he asked. 

Lydia laughed, “Probably both!” Faendal chuckled then got himself comfortable in the chair Lydia had dragged closer to the fire. “And yes, I did eat, and you might need to refill your water. I drank quite a bit while you were gone.” She sat up, this time not as dizzy as before, wrapped a fur around herself, then pulled another chair near him by the fire. The ground under the floor was just freezing. She had taken a glance through a sliver of window and noticed it was much later than she’d anticipated. “I am worried, though.”

Faendal opened a bottle of ale, tossing the cork into the fire. “Jenassa is good, they’ll be okay getting back to Falkreath.” He sighed, and it was then that Lydia saw the real age on his face, etched with worries and a long life lived. “They’ll probably stay at the inn, then head back here in the morning.”

Lydia reached for his ale, took a swig then handed it back to him. A bold move, even for her. Faendal was up in his age, but he was handsome in a certain way, and she couldn’t help admiring such a virile male. Maybe a test is in order? She leaned forward, letting the fur fall from her shoulder. He reached forward, she didn’t move. He took a hold of the edge of the fur, then pulled it back up on her shoulder. Well, maybe she just wasn’t being clear. She sat up, turned towards him then purposely exposed her breasts. “If I wasn’t clear before…” she said, leaving the thought floating in the air. 

Faendal shook his head, smiled, then gazed back at the fire. “Lydia, you are a beautiful, strong woman. You are now also the Housecarl to the Dragonborn.” He turned towards her as she pulled the furs back up, her cheeks red. “We are friends. Close friends. I just don’t want to ruin that over a toss on the bed.” It was the best he could come up with. Thankfully, she remained in the house while he got some much needed relief. Especially after waking up holding Averi like he was. Even his memory was a bit hazy from that night. Did they kiss? He only remembered practically carrying her to the bed, tucking her in, then climbing in behind her. That was it. 

Lydia got up, poured herself a cup of water. “I understand, and you’re perfectly right. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Faendal offered up an easy out. “Probably the poison and elixir?”

Lydia sighed then chuckled. “You are probably correct.” She sat back down in the chair, cup in hand. She took another sip and then her stomach growled loudly. 

Faendal chuckled. “I’m glad I did stock up a bit more.” He stood, going to a cold box then started unloading chunks of rich cheeses, a braided loaf and a tin of butter. “Do you like garlic bread?” Lydia could feel her mouth water at just the sound of it and nodded emphatically. 

Faendal was actually quite the cook. They ate well, chatted about little things. Soon Lydia was yawning again, her head feeling much clearer than it had earlier. He had insisted she take the bed, he would either sleep in a chair, or on the floor with his coat. Lydia rolled her eyes. They were friends. They were clothed. They could share the bed, and she added they would keep warmer together than separate. He finally broke and agreed. 

Lydia was up, dressed, armored and ready before Faendal the next morning. She was grim, pacing, fingers playing at the hilt of her sword. Faendal jumped up. “What’s happened?” he asked as he quickly pulled on his boots. 

“Nothing. That’s the problem. Jenassa and Averi should be here soon.” She said, pacing again. 

Faendal looked out a window, seeing how long the morning shadows stretched, then sighed. “It’s still early. Relax. Let’s just get ready in the meantime, so we’ll be ready to get on the road back to Whiterun when they do.” Faendal went about preparing his pack again, a few pieces of bread, wrapped cheese, a couple bottles of ale. “They might want to rest up a few minutes, but I know we’ll be heading back home….” He said, letting his thought trail off. Was he really calling the house in Whiterun home? This was his home, had been for years. He looked around. When did his mind shift to calling Averi’s house home? He sighed, feigning that he was looking around for anything else he needed to pack. Maybe it was really wishful thinking. Eventually she’ll find someone else, closer to her own age. 

Just as predicted, Averi and Jenassa came back to Faendal’s house, then the four stopped in at the Sleeping Giant Inn for a round of ale and a bit of food before he heading off back to Whiterun. They entered the larger walled city before the sun could begin to dip to the trees. With the sun at their backs on the trek home, the cold wind that started to pick up didn’t feel as slicing. Averi was greeted by a very excited Lucia who had made her first helm from leather she tanned herself. She hugged the girl, covered her head in kisses and then sat immediately to admire the young girl’s work. Brenuin had joined them in the sitting room, giving more details. Jenassa and Lydia went about unpacking all the packs, storing away any remaining food, drinks and the likes. Everyone under this one roof contributed collectively. Averi handed the large sack of gold to Lydia to be counted, logged and placed into a safe, a portion kept out for Brenuin. Not only did Averi get Siddgeir pay her the bonus, but then additional fees as compensation for Lydia getting injured prior to arriving at the mine, then an additional twenty gold for arrow lost between the four of them, and then an additional weapon and armor repair fee. All in all, she managed to walk away with nearly 10,000 gold, which would keep them nicely until the thaw. 

Later after Lucia went to bed, the five of them sat around the fireplace in the main room, sipping warmed wine and Juniper Mead. The three told Brenuin of their travel, the fights and of course of Lydia’s charge into Embershard mine. Lydia had difficulty keeping her laughter quiet as she didn’t remember too much and so it was the first hearing of all this. Brenuin eventually went off to bed, Jenassa and Faendal soon followed leaving Lydia alone with Averi. While they were tired, it was a perfect opportunity for Lydia to ask, “How do you feel about Faendal?” she had to know. It was tickling the back of her mind since they’d left Dead Man’s Drink together. 

Averi smiled, blushed, looked down into her goblet. “I like him very much.” She whispered. “I more than just like him, Lydia. He was the first person to not treat me like an outsider. I’ve come to lean on him a great deal.” She sipped then glanced over at her housecarl who had now become her friend. “I really don’t want to be apart from him.”

Lydia smiled. “I can see you feel for him deeply.” She then cleared her throat for a more difficult question. “His age doesn’t bother you?” Silence. She tried to recover, “You’re so young, Averi. You’ve barely seen much of Skyrim, or the world, you might find…” 

“I’m not interested in discovering the world.” Averi said cutting Lydia off. “Even if nothing comes of it, it’s what my heart feels.” She placed a hand on Lydia’s arm, smiled. “I think I should get to bed before my eyes blink shut.”

Lydia nodded, watching Averi ascend the stairs. Now her heart ached for the young woman whose heart was set on someone who felt he was still married in Vallenwood. She prayed Spring would come fast.


	11. Roads Well Travelled

The winds of winter grew more bitter cold and had blanketed thick snow all across Whiterun Hold. Many of the city’s residents couldn’t remember a winter this cold, and with this much snow. Faendal joined Anoriath frequently hunting game across the plains. Jenassa took to traveling to Rorikstead with a few guards to help protect the caravans from bandit raids while bringing produce back to Whiterun. Brenuin made a few extra hold for himself helping other residents inside and out of Whiterun’s walls repairing rooves and such from the wind and snow damage. He had so far kept his promise and became an upstanding citizen. Only a couple of people didn’t truly believe his transformation. Averi praised him often for all the good he was now doing. Averi had taken more interest in Lucia, making sure the girl was educated in many areas. All in all, they passed the winter months peaceably. 

Soon the snow melted away, new green growth began to show through the muddy grounds. The days were beginning to get a bit longer, the sun warmer. The air was still chilled, brisk but fresh. Averi stepped out the door, taking a deep breath of air. It was the first day of First Seed. It was time to start putting her plan of action into place for their trip up to High Hrothgar. In the month prior, she had talked to Skulvar about purchasing horses. She had already purchased Queen Ally. Skulvar promised he’d have three more ready. Averi paid him half for the additional three horses with the other half due once they arrived. Averi was nervous about this long trip and so she sought out advice from those that traveled about far distances. Most seemed to direct her to talk to the Companions, which she had purposely avoided based on Faendal’s reaction on the day she was on her way to Whiterun. It was the final days and if the best advice was going to come from the Companions, she had to first clear the air with Faendal. 

The air was warmer now, so she didn’t have to bundle up so much being outside now, and it was nice not having to wear multitudes of coverings as she walked up the way to the market area. Carlotta smiled and waved as Braith tempted Mila to steal another apple. Carlotta grabbed the girl’s wrist before she could make off with it. Children. Lucia sat on a step with Lars, admiring the new wooden sword Lucia had made herself. She had even burned designs into the wood. Averi approached Anoriath who stood at his meat stall. “Good morning, Anoriath.” She smiled. 

Anoriath nodded, smiled. “Good morning to you as well. What can I help you with? I’ve heard you’re about to take a long trip. High Hrothgar.”

Averi nodded and wished he hadn’t have said that so loudly. She felt a half dozen sets of eyes on her. She stepped loser, lowering her voice. “Yes, we are. Have you seen Faendal? I wasn’t sure if he would be hunting with you, or…” she let her words fall. 

“He did mention that he wanted to get more elk. He’d seen a few the other day and also some mudcrabs. I didn’t see him this morning though. Unless he went without telling me. In that case, tell him I won’t forgive him for that.” Anoriath laughed, then waved his hands. “I’m only kidding. But, sorry, dear, I haven’t seen him. Thought I’d heard his voice earlier, but I can’t be sure. Did you check in the Bannered Mare?”

Averi took a step back, looking up at the inn. “No, I haven’t yet. I’ll try there. Thank you.” She turned to head towards the door but was intercepted by Lydia bumping into her. 

“Oh! Sorry! I didn’t see you there.” She turned and met Averi’s eyes. She was holding a small silver chain. “I seemed to have dropped my charm.” She proceeded to look around on the ground, bent over, thus why she bumped into Averi. “Can you help?”

Averi shrugged. “Ok. What does it look like?” While she was distracted looking for a lost charm, Lydia waved behind her back to Faendal who then exited the patio door of the Bannered Mare, slipping down the small slope, then regained his composure right behind Anoriath. 

Lydia stood up right, then laughed. She slipped her hand into her pocket, pulling out the small Kynareth charm. “Oh, I found it.” she announced, proudly showing it to Averi, making a point of showing it to her. She slipped the charm back onto the silver chain then clasped it again around her neck. “I probably shouldn’t wear this so much. Tiny chain and all. The clasp really needs to be replaced.” She rambled. 

Anoriath again loudly greeted Faendal, which immediately had Averi spinning on her heel. She headed their way, Lydia then moving off to some other errand. 

“I need to talk to you.” Averi said, her voice low and serious. Faendal felt his heart skip a beat then drop to the lowest part of his stomach. She knows. “Please? Can we go somewhere more… Private?” 

Faendal nodded to Anoriath, then joined Averi. “Absolutely, let’s go home. Everyone else is out and about right now.” 

Averi nodded and he followed her down the way, into Breezehome. She never really did understand why it was called ‘Breezehome’. It wasn’t in the Wind District. Perhaps it was because it had several large gaps in the roof, which Brenuin fixed. She gestured towards the couch, and he could tell whatever it was had her a bit nervous. She paced a couple of feet, but then sat down next to him. “I need to know your opinion of the Companions.” 

Faendal was thrown off with this question. He was almost sure she was going to grill him on his activities. He sighed relief as he thought out her question. “Well, they are protectors. For hire. Mostly for hire. They carry on some odd tradition from the days of the Five Hundred lead by Ysgramor. I honestly don’t know much else about their history. I do know that they are in it for the gold. Some time ago, Wilmuth had an issue with a sabre cat at Chillfurrow Farm. While yes, Nazeem owns that place, he’s neglectful. He said that was Wilmuth’s problem to take care of it. Wilmuth barely makes wages. Nazeem is too cheap. Since he could not afford the Companion’s fee, all of his chickens and the only cow left perished, along with one of the guards.” As he relayed this story to Averi, her mouth fell open in silence. “You’d think they’d jump in to help out someone who supplies the food they enjoy.” Faendal shook his head. “And… well, they are Werewolves.”

Averi was now making a silent “O” face, her eyes got wider. “Werewolves? Really?”

“I can’t actually confirm this, but several have heard the howls. Anoriath swears he’d seen one change in the early morning light quite some time ago.” Faendal leaned back, watching her face. “I just don’t trust them so much.”

Averi leaned back as well, deep in thought. “I see.”

“Why did you ask? Have they approached you again about joining them?” Faendal was now concerned. 

“No. No. Nothing like that.” She lied. She didn’t understand those people – Werewolves – at all. One day they say she should really consider joining, then next day they doubted her skill to be considered. She didn’t like being pushed and pulled like that. She did know that Uthgerd didn’t care much for them either. “Well, I’ve been asking around about advice on traveling such a distance, and considering where we need to go, I keep getting told to ask them.”

Faendal smiled, put his arm across the back of her shoulders. “You don’t need to worry. We’ll be fine. I even got the best route mapped out, and this advice came from the top person who would know these things.” Averi blinked, looked at Faendal’s calm face. “The courier, of course. We will be taking a longer route, only to avoid Helgen. He’s said there’s a group of cutthroats there now. It’s a gruesome scene from what he could tell me. Besides, it might be traumatic for you to go back there.” 

Averi threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. Startled at first by her sudden lunge at him, he slowly brought his arms around her, felt her breath against his neck, the he pulled her tight. “You think of everything. I can never live without you, Faendal.” She said. The embrace ended as abruptly as it started. She dodged off back out the door, leaving him on the couch, dazed. How could he ever keep up with her?

They set off early in the morning, a light frost covered the ground. The horses’ breath were visible, but they were saddled and ready. Averi hugged Lucia, promising to be back before the child’s ninth birthday which was fast approaching. Brenuin gave a brief embrace, bidding them all a safe journey and promising to host a celebration when they returned. Averi’s fluttering stomach nearly put the whole thing on hold again, but she fought her desire to just bury herself back into her bed. They all mounted up, packs secured, weapons within grasp, then waved good-bye to Brenuin and Lucia who stood by the stalls. The young girl was dressed in her own leather and cloth armor, waving her wooden sword. She was just adorable. 

They took off opposite of Riverwood, crossing the White River then heading north, curving east. They had only one objective, to get to Ivarstead which was situated at the foot of the Throat of the World. They were silent at first letting the horses walk at a normal pace. Averi enjoyed the sights, the sun rising up a bit more and warming her face. Eventually Jenassa spoke, pointing head of them. “Looks like trouble.” She said sternly. They pulled the horses to a slow stop. Ahead of them were two towers on either side of the river, connected by a stony bridge. What purpose had that ever served? It certainly wasn’t useful as any kind of border gate. Averi pondered this for a moment then was brought back to the present. “There is someone standing by the road. Probably a shake down, but let’s be cautious.” 

They had their hands on their weapons, ready to draw and fire at a moment’s notice as they came closer to the tower. A bandit woman stood outside, her scraps of fur armor barely covering her tattooed body as she stood near a camp fire. When she saw them approach, she quickly pulled a dagger, taking a fighting stance. 

“Hold it. This here is a toll road, see? Yer gonna have to hand over, say, 200 gold if you want to use our road.” She boldly stated, doing her best to stare the foursome down. 

Almost laughed. “No. I don’t think so. I think I need some practice.” With that said she slid off her horse, drawing her sword out. “This is not YOUR road, see?” Lydia had come to be right behind Averi and soon Jenassa as well. Faendal remained mounted, but had his bow drawn taut. 

The bandit woman visibly swallowed realizing how she was outnumbered, and out armed. She threw her dagger to the ground, then raised her hands up. “If they see me let you go, they’ll think you paid me and will be expecting it. I… They’ll kill me.” She was visibly shaking as well. 

“I’m not paying a ridiculous fee for something that is free. I also don’t really want to kill you unless I have to. My best advice? Start running.” Averi said quickly. “Run! Or be run down.” The woman thanked her quickly, repeatedly as she put her feet into a run. Averi and Lydia remounted, waited another minute then they went onward again. 

They continued on the road that zig zagged along the river, making particular note of another ruin as they passed by. They had to stay on objective, so they didn’t stop to investigate. Maybe another time. Averi was also hoping she hadn’t made a mistake giving mercy to that woman. It was seeing how she threw the iron dagger to the ground, and how she shook with her hands up that made her decision.

The sun was high now, almost directly above when they came up on a fort. She saw a flash on one of the parapets and so she stopped her horse again. Jenassa slid off her mount then disappeared behind trees, practically vanished. Faendal motioned for them to move off the road, taking the reins of Jenassa’s horse to follow with them. Another flash, and in a few seconds Jenassa was back. “Mages.” She said then jumped up on her horse. “There is a small path just there. Let’s cut through here to get to it.” She pointed towards some thick brush. They followed her lead and soon found themselves on a winding path that lead them up higher into the mountains until they had to cross a shallow rapid part of the river. 

Faendal pulled his horse to a stop, holding his hand up. Averi sighed, what now? “Troll” he said. Averi straightened up. She’d not yet seen one, but from the way the other three reacted, this was serious. Then she could hear it, a high crying roar followed by distinctive grunts. Whatever it was, it sounded enormous. Not as big as a dragon, but still very large. The horses stayed put where they were as the four crept closer, taking a path going up over and outcropping that formed a den. Below them was the Troll. Lydia, Faendal and Jenassa seemed to pass some secret hand signals, nods and then Lydia went back down the way they crept up. Faendal and Jenassa each dipped an arrow into a poison then had their bows ready. Averi could only watch as Lydia then made herself known to the beast. She threw a rock at it then was waving her sword around, yelling. The troll paused, saw her then went into another tirade of high cries and growls, jumping up and down. Jenassa and then Faendal let loose their poisoned arrows each one hitting their mark. As soon as it went down on a knee, Lydia ran in for the kill, slicing her blade across its neck, then thrust it deep into the beast’s chest. It gave one last grunt, twitched, then lay still. Jenassa gathered the horses and they caught up to where Lydia stood over it, pulling her sword from the dead beast. Faendal examined the den, finding two dead Stormcloak soldiers. One of them had a note, which was in response to needing more patrols. No patrols were to be sent. “Poor bastards.” Faendal said then joined the other three back on the path again. 

The sun had just crossed over the sky, just dipping beyond the tall mountain, casing them in shadows. They had reached Ivarstead. Averi followed Faendal as they headed towards the inn, then dismounted. There wasn’t a stall, but there was a small field next to the inn. Jenassa took care of the horses after speaking to one of the guards, briefly pointing out Averi. The guard bowed his head slightly then nodded. She hadn’t ridden a horse in quite some time, so her backside was definitely aching. Had she ever rode a horse? She sighed, what’s the point of wondering. She may never know. 

They clambered into the inn where Averi immediately requested a room for the night, and paid to ensure they could all sleep here. It was still early, so most of the few residents were still working their day. Averi dropped the innkeeper, Wilhelm, additional gold to ensure they had all the drink and food they wanted. Once everything was secured, she joined the other three listening to a beautiful woman with short dark hair singing. She really did have a wonderful voice. Soon, they were all red-nosed from mead, fully bellies and the fire that was always burning. Wilhelm saw another man, a Nord, and waived him over. “Ask him about it. He goes up on a fairly regular basis.” 

Averi was sat at the bar and the man took the stool next to her. “Passing through on your way up to High Hrothgar? About to make a delivery there myself.” 

“What do you deliver?” Averi asked then took long swallow of her drink. Wilhelm set a plate of cooked carrots, venison and potatoes in front of her. 

“Mostly food supplies like dried fish and salted meats. You know, things that keep fresh for a long time. The Greybeards tend not to get out much, if you catch my meaning.” He said then nodded when Wilhelm held up a bottle of ale. “Well, it’s kind of an understanding between us. I mean it just wouldn’t feel right to charge them for a bit of preserved food. Trouble is, my legs aren’t what they used to be and climbing the 7,000 Steps takes a toll.” He paused long enough to take a swig. 

“We’re heading up there, we can take it for you.” Averi offered. He then proceeded to tell her about the dangers of the wolves, some bears, and frost trolls. Apparently those trolls were worse than the one they killed. She gulped, then downed the rest of her drink and waved the cup for a refill. 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, though. It looked like you’ve got good company with you.” He smiled, then leaned his shoulder to hers. “I think you’ll be fine.” He said like he was telling a bad joke. Averi snorted, then laughed out loud. “By the way, name’s Klimmek.” 

Averi smiled, held out a hand. “Nice to meet you Klimmek. I’m Averi.” Klimmek took her hand, turned it over then kissed the back of her hand. 

A body then appeared, pressing between them. “Just making sure you’re eating.” Faendal said, resting a hand on her back, kissing the top of her head. He had no idea why he was behaving this way, but he knew that he didn’t like how friendly this man was being with her. 

“Yes! Have you tried the potatoes? I need to know what they seasoned it with.” Averi leaned her head into him as she took another bite. Soon Klimmek excused himself and was soon clapping along to the song the woman sang. “Have you eaten?” she asked, then took a sip of the refilled cup. 

“I have.” Faendal couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. She smiled at him as she shoveled another load of food into her mouth. He suddenly felt his age again, and he turned on the stool to watch the singer sing and dance another song. It was then Klimmek came back around. 

“I wouldn’t advise going up tomorrow, though. Word is there’s a bad storm headed this way.” Klimmek said now with just a bit more slur. “I wouldn’t feel right letting you all go up there in that.” He said to Faendal. “It’s treacherous enough alone. The storm could just make it deadly.” 

Faendal nodded. “I can see how it would be.” Klimmek walked away again, sitting by another pretty young woman at a table. Faendal turned to Averi who was scooping up the last her potatoes. “He’s probably right. He knows the mountain better than most.” 

Klimmek was right. The morning brought a downpour of rain with lightning and thunder. Faendal let Averi sleep longer. He wasn’t feeling any urge, but he definitely wanted to step outside. The fire was kept hot all night and it was getting to him. He stepped out on the covered porch. Jenassa and Lydia were already out there, having checked on the horses. Jenassa had paid two guards to keep watch on them for their extended stay. 

“I saw what you did there. Last night.” Lydia said as she sat back on one of the benches. 

Faendal held a hand out, catching some of the fat raindrops. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I think you do.” Lydia crossed her legs, then her arms. “Another man was talking to Averi. Even if he did come on a bit strong, she didn’t seem like she was not enjoying it.”

Faendal turned back to the rain again. “I still don’t know what you’re talking about.” He lied. He knew. 

“What would have happened if she started to enjoy a bit more of his company? Suppose she wanted to have a night with him?” Lydia said. Jenassa joined her on the bench. 

Faendal turned around, now facing them both. “Fine. I don’t know. I’d….” he felt defeated. “I would have left the inn for a while. Something. I just can’t stand the idea of her being touched by anyone else.”

Lydia cocked her head to the side. “Else? Tell me,” she stood up. “What exactly did happen with you two the night at Dead Man’s Drink?”

Faendal held his hands up. “Nothing. I swear. Nothing happened. The memory is fuzzy, but I clearly remember just putting her in the bed, since she was passing out, and then I went to sleep too. That was all.” 

“Right. You were just protecting her.” Jenassa said bluntly. “I’ve seen how you look at her.” 

Faendal stepped off the porch. He had to get away from these two. At least if they did follow him, get them way from the inn where Averi could walk out any moment. And they did follow. He went down to the sawmill where they could talk more under cover. “Fine. Ok. I admit it. I am very attracted to her. I’ve been since the moment I laid eyes on her.” With this final explosion of confession finally out in the air, his shoulders sagged. The weight lifted. 

Lydia’s face contorted, while Jenassa’s mouth hung open. It was Jenassa that finally spoke. “I knew it! And I bet she has no idea?” 

Lydia didn’t say anything, but waited for some answer. Finally Faendal threw up his arms. “Fine. Fine. I thought I could be okay with having some kind of paternal role in her life, but obviously that isn’t working.” Lydia tilted her head, eyes narrowed. “It’s just for the first time in decades, I haven’t wanted my wife. She’s the first one that has opened my eyes.”

“You’ve wanted to be with your wife all that time before, even after what happened?” Lydia asked. She did actually talk to the Bosmer brothers, who did back up Faendal’s story. It was all true. But they did say that Faendal also had become fond of a woman in Riverwood for a time. 

“She saved me.” He started. “Averi saved me from a life I had pining away for some woman who used me, and taunted another for it. I was living a nice boring life, in a nice boring town, and wasting away. Averi came and everything changed. The first hard lump was finding out that the woman I thought I could have a life with was using me. Turned out, she was in no way interested in me at all. Honesty, when I first settled in Riverwood, I’d already been feeling my age, already resigned to give up on finding love again, or any other relationship. I was content living my nice little boring life in that nice little boring town. Then Averi.” He started to pace, knowing the two women would not let him leave until he finished explaining. “She shows up, and she was just glowing. This bright light. I don’t know how to explain it. Even in that awkward awful fitting Stormcloak armor and shoes three sizes too big. I found myself sneaking around, just to watch how she interacted. Then one day, I asked her do a favor for me. I won’t get into it, but I really thought I wanted to win Camilla. Averi finds out the truth and simply tells me. No side stepping, no hiding it.” He paused to catch his thoughts, trying to read their faces. It seemed they were following along. “Turns out that all Camilla wanted from me is the best of whatever game I had bagged for her and her brother. She was stringing me along for me meat!”

Lydia immediately put a hand over her mouth, while Jenassa actually had to turn around then bust out with a roar of laughter. Finally Lydia let loose. Faendal finally realized what he’d just said, and he had to laugh as well. 

“Well, who wouldn’t want the best meat?” Lydia laughed. “But seriously though, why haven’t you just let Averi know how you feel about her?”

Faendal leaned against a wood pillar. “I’m far older than she is. Probably by 100 years, give or take. Why would she want to spend her life with an old man as young as she is?” And that was the bottom line. 

Jenassa put her hand on his shoulder, looking up at him with her red eyes. “Faendal, she doesn’t care how old you are. It’s here…” she placed a hand over his heart. “That’s what matters.” 

Lydia smiled. “And I know for an absolute fact, she is falling in love with you. Or is in love. It’s hard to keep up sometimes. But she did tell me this.”

Faendal stood straight again. “She did?” He actually found this surprising. Lydia nodded. “I just can’t… I need time to think this through. I don’t want to make any mistakes that could ruin what we have so far.” He said bowing his head. 

Jenassa stepped away. “I tell you what. You do that. Think. But whatever conclusion you come to, be sure to have reached it by the time we get to High Hrothgar. Don’t drag this out.” Jenassa warned then she and Lydia walked away, back up towards the inn. 

It wasn’t so much an ultimatum, but he knew she was right. He had to decide to either let her go, ease back out of her life, back into his boring life in boring Riverwood; or make the commitment to her, and hope he didn’t ruin it this time.


	12. Unimpressive Climax

The rain poured down over Ivarstead steady and hard, not easing up until after the sun had gone down. The puddles grew turning the road going through into a river a mud. Averi alternated between spending time inside the overly warmed inn and sitting out on the covered porch. Several times throughout she’d watched the few guards patrolling lose their footing and slip. While at first she found it slightly amusing, she then realized that had they proceeded with their planned trek up the mountain, the consequences would have been much worse. When she was inside, she could not help noticing the sideways eyes between Lydia, Janessa and Faendal. She knew something was brewing, or had brewed, since they’d left Whiterun, perhaps even sooner. While they had been quite secretive, she was also very observant. Twice she’d caught Janessa slipping out the door after Faendal, and this morning, all three of them ‘checking the horses’ while they approached from the actual saw mill. She tried twice since then to get Janessa alone, but she just couldn’t get the privacy needed. Or, maybe she should corner all three of them and confront them? 

It was difficult to sleep that night, having spent an entire day doing nothing but watching the rain, and seeing the same walls. The rain finally tapered off to a mere drizzle early in the evening, finally stopping during the night. The residents gathered at the inn for their usual, the beautiful young woman playing gracefully on a lute, another young girl danced around. As the night wore on, some had one drink too many, others looked after the former. They may gossip mercilessly about one another, but they did genuinely care for one another. Averi watched, taking in all the details until she’d reached beyond her own drinking limit, then found herself tucked into a bed. However, she awoke a number of times finding herself alone in the bedroom, so she had sneak about to check to make sure the other three had not actually abandoned her. 

Before the sun had peeked up over the trees, Averi was standing ready. Everything packed up, tied and strapped on. She was starting to feel a bit impatient waiting for Janessa to make a few last minute trades with a traveling merchant. She finally slung her pack up on her back then nodded to Averi and Faendal, ready to get going. Averi felt her nerves jumping, but it was more for excitement; or it was simply that they could finally leave this overheated inn, back into the warm spring air.

They mounted the waiting horses, then set off through the tiny town and then took their first steps towards the 7,000 Steps. They kept the pace steady, letting the horses find their footing, encountering first just a couple of goats, then a bear which they were able to take down. Faendal was about to skin it, but instead told another hunter where to find the dead bear. He just wasn’t sure about dragging the bloodied skin with us to the top of this mountain, not knowing what we would be facing. Klimmek had given them very few clues about these Greybeards. 

The steps became more treacherous as they were warned. They stopped long enough to pull on some winter gear, heavier gloves and hoods. The stone stairs were also becoming more slippery from ice and snow, and when they followed the trail around the other side, the wind picked up significantly. On the way Averi spotted Emblem stones, which told of Jurgen Windcaller. They encountered a frost troll, and it took quite a bit to kill it. Since there were four of them, and the beast wasn’t of any intelligence, it was easy to make distractions for attacks. Lydia discovered quite by accident that it had a low tolerance for fire when she threw a lit lamp at it. Janessa took advantage, running at it with oil on a sword that was set ablaze. It was quite effective. Thankfully the horses were hardy and did not scare easily so they only moved to safer ground while they took down the beast. Having the knowledge of fire as a weakness came in play again when they encountered another. 

“We are fairly close now.” Janessa said in her usual tone, looking up towards the side of the mountain above them. Averi glanced up and also noted they were near the top. A strong gust blew again, making her cover her face with a scarf. She could only imagine how cold Janessa felt. She nudged her horse to catch up with Lydia who was now in the lead, being Nord she was more resistant to the freezing cold. 

“How are you faring, Thane?” Lydia asked as Averi came along side of her when the path widened enough. She wore the steel armor she’d always worn, but with the addition of a hooded fur cloak, the hood was useful only to keep the snow out of her vision. Otherwise, she seemed unaffected by the cold. 

Averi pulled the scarf from her face enough to reply. “I’m not frozen solid yet.”

“Good, because we are nearly there.” Lydia said, then pointed. 

Averi followed to where she pointed ahead of them, and she could see the outline of a massive building. As they came closer, she could see the more clearly the near black stonework, and how the design was very distinct, unlike most other architecture below. Certainly not Nordic. There was a small area to the right of the stairs, which was where they’d decided best to leave the horses, and just hoped they were still there when it was time to go. If not… Averi didn’t want to think about doing that trek on foot. She shivered. There was a large chest at the bottom where twin stairways came together. She was about to approach, drop in the supplies from Klimmek, when she spotted the last Emblem. She dropped in the supplies then went over the Emblem, read it, then turned to head up the stairs when she was suddenly surrounded in a warming violet swirl of energy. She stood, arms around and felt this swirl wrap around her arms, touching her fingers. Faendal turned just as it started, then watched as it swirled around her, then it was like her body absorbed it. Her cheeks were a bit more blushed, and her lips. She smiled, then quickly made her way up the stairs, like she’d gotten some umph off of the energy swirl. 

Averi pushed the heavy door open, the other three followed slowly behind. Janessa did not trust this place, so she had a dagger ready and Faendal had his bow in hand. Lydia kept very close to Averi. As their eyes adjusted to the darkened interior, Averi could see four figures moving towards the central chamber, all wearing long black robes. 

“So… a Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of the age.” One of the figures spoke, then separated himself from the other three. He stepped further into the room, and Averi could see his long gray beard, weathered and aged face. It was then she also noted that he was looking directly at her. 

Averi took a step forward, Janessa started to move with her, but Averi held a hand out for her to stay. “I’m answering your summons… You call me Dragonborn. What does that mean?” She asked, her eyes locked into the old man’s. 

“First, let us see if you truly are Dragonborn. Let us taste of your Voice.” He said, and while he was mostly expressionless, the shift was subtle and he now had a hardness to his eyes. 

Averi thought this was crazy, then let her eyes drift around seeing the other three. All of them wearing the same heavy black robes, all having the same long beards, although with only slight differences. They were watching her, waiting for her next move. Averi’s changed her stance, standing firm, as she took in a breath then let loose with a shout that echoed off of the black masonry, the force pushing the one who spoke into the wall behind him. When she was done, she saw his mouth twitch slightly, he was hiding a smile. 

“Dragonborn. It is you. Welcome to High Hrothgar.” He said, then took a few steps closer towards her. “I am Master Arngeir. I speak for the Greybeards. Now, tell me, Dragonborn. Why have you come here?”

Averi tilted her head. Odd question, since she knew that she had already started that she was answering their call. She felt her muscles tense as her gut was telling her to distrust these old men. She again repeated, “I am answering your summons, Master.”

“We are honored to welcome a Dragonborn to High Hrothgar.” He said, his hands moving as he spoke. “We will do our best to teach you how to use your gift in fulfillment of your destiny.”

Averi crossed her arms in front of her chest. “What is my destiny?” If they knew anything of her destiny, which she didn’t truly believe in, maybe they would know something of her past. It was worth a shot. 

“That is for you to discover. We can show you the Way, but not your destination.” He replied, letting his eyes drop to the floor momentarily. 

Averi took a step closer to the aged man. “I’m ready to learn.” 

“You have shown that you are Dragonborn. You have the inborn gift.” He said, his hands waving again. “But, do you have the discipline and temperament to follow the path laid out for you? That remains to be seen.” He said then he glanced over at the other three who remained a few steps behind Averi. “However, first, I think some hospitality is necessary.” He looked over at the other three black robed men, nodded then brought his attention to Averi’s companions. “There is a more comfortable area. I promise, no harm will come to anyone. There’s a fire and warm food and drink. Please, help yourselves.” He motioned toward an entry way off to Averi’s left. Averi turned, nodded to them to go. She still didn’t completely trust these aged men, but they had information she needed. Only Janessa hesitated, but Averi nodded for her to go with the others. Soon, it was only Averi with the Greybeards in the entry room. Arngeir continued, “Without training, you have already taken the first steps towards projecting your Voice into a Thu’um, a Shout. Now let’s see if you are willing and able to learn.” Averi then noticed the other three had taken up positions in intervals around the room. “When you Shout, you speak in the language of the dragons. Thus, your Dragon Blood gives you and inborn ability to learn Words of Power. All Shouts are made up of three Words of Power. As you master each Word, your Shout will become progressively stronger.” He then paused, looked over at the closest one to him. “Master Einarth will now teach you ‘Ro’, the second Word of Power in Unrelenting Force. ‘Ro’ means ‘Balance’ in the Dragon tongue. Combine it with ‘Fus’ – ‘Force’ – to focus your Thu’um more sharply.” 

Einarth stepped forward, bringing his arms up, then down in a bow as he said ‘Ro’. The floor grumbled and Averi could see familiar markings shimmer on the floor before him, like they were made of fire. She approached, watching them glow brighter and she felt something… An odd sensation, like a warm wave. Arngeir watched, “You learn a new word like a master!” She could hear astonishment in his voice. “You truly do have the gift!” He regained his composure before continuing. “But learning a new Word of Power is only the first step… you must unlock its meaning through constant practice in order to use it in a Shout. Well, that is how the rest of us learn Shouts. As Dragonborn, you can absorb a slain dragon’s life force and knowledge directly. As part of your initiation, Master Einarth will allow you to tap into his understanding of ‘Ro’.” He then nodded to Einarth, who then bowed again, and this time the same burst of energy Averi felt when she killed the dragon came forth, surrounded her and then entered her body just like before, only it didn’t feel exactly the same. The energy was tamer, so she didn’t feel like she was possessed by some wild animal after. 

After this they then tested her ability to fully use the two words together as a stronger Thu’um by striking down phantoms. Just as she believed that she was done with the lesson, they brought her outside for another. This one was a Whirlwind Sprint, ‘Wuld’. At least the first Word of Power for it. One step at a time, she kept telling herself. She found learning an entirely new word to not really be any more difficult that learning ‘Fus’. She saw a very small, hidden smile when she asked him about why she found it so easy. Then he did give a short laugh, assured her that no one learns a whole new Word as easily as she. While he offered up no further information on what was her destiny, or even a hint at who she really was, he only offered her advice in the Way of the Voice. But, she could tell he was holding something back. He knew something more. The sun was making its way towards the western horizon. It was cold out there in the courtyard, but amazingly the wind did not blow nearly as hard here. She was about to go collect her friends to leave when he tapped her shoulder. 

“You are now ready for your last trial.” Arngeir said. Averi could hear the sternness return to his tone once again. The same tone when he’d first spoke to her. “Retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder, from his tomb in the ancient fane of Ustengrav.” He locked eyes with her, his hand remaining on her shoulder. “Remain true to the Way of the Voice, and you will return.”

Averi nodded, knowing now that the aged man was sincere. “Thank you, Master.” Then she started back towards the monastery. He followed behind her. While she was expecting much more from this trek up the tallest mountain, so far she truly wasn’t too impressed. She had expected more. Not that learning the new Words were a waste, but it still left so many questions unanswered. Mainly, who was she and why her? Maybe she would feel differently if he’d told her something. 

“The sun will be complete down within the next few minutes. You and your friends are welcome to stay the night here, if you’d like.” Arngeir offered as they went back through to the main entry room. “We have collected bedrolls through the years from some who… left them behind.” He said. She knew he meant from those who just didn’t survive their attempts coming up the mountain. There is a large room you can use. We keep it warmed.”

Averi realized it would be crazy not to accept the offer. “What about the horses?” she asked suddenly realizing that they stood waiting in the cold. 

Arngeir genuinely smiled “Ah, the horses. They will be cared for and will be right where you left them. I can assure you of that.” He looked past her shoulder and nodded. Averi turned to see one of the other robed men nod back, then head towards one of the front doors. “Come with me.” He said then led Averi through the way her friends had gone. She found them by a small fireplace in what appeared to be the living space of the Greybeards. They all stopped whatever they were doing as she entered. She explained they were going to take up Arngeir’s offer to stay the night. Master Einarth and the other Greybeard gathered bedrolls, additional firs and anything else that would make them comfortable, and Averi followed them to a larger room that had a massive stone table, made into an ellipse. One of the aged men stoked up the fire once more, then using magic to coax the fire to be hotter. Then the four friends were left alone. 

“Well, maybe we can place the rolls up on the table, to be closer to the fire?” Averi started to say then got closer to the fire, feeling the tremendous heat. “Or maybe not. Wow. That is really hot!” she said, placing her hands on the stone. 

Faendal and Lydia were unrolling the bedrolls, laying out furs while Janessa organized their packs, weapons and other items against a wall. Faendal’s ear moved, and soon everyone else could hear the footsteps approaching. It was one of the Greybeards who didn’t talk. He entered the room with a basket in his hands, approaching Averi. He held it towards her and bowed. Averi took it, thanked him and then he simply left. She took a seat on one of the bedrolls, then started pulling items out of the basket. Two bottles of Surlie Brothers Wine, a wheel of Eidar cheese, two small loaves of bread and some dried meat, probably beef. 

They drank, ate and then laid down on their rolls until they talked themselves to sleep. Faendal had taken a place next to Averi, with Janessa to her other side, and Lydia on the other side of Janessa. Averi turned over, facing Faendal, her sleepy eyes blinking heavily. She yawned, “I’m glad you’re here.” She whispered, then quickly fell asleep. Faendal smiled, then moved himself a little closer to her so his roll was touching hers. How could he even think of walking away from her?


	13. Decision Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faendal knows he has to make his move. This is it.

The trip down the tallest mountain wasn’t hindered by any beast attacks, but they did often stop to gaze out onto the world at various spots, just in awe of the beauty of watching the morning sun burning away the fog. The views were spectacular and filled them with hope, promises of prosperity and happiness. Faendal found himself standing apart from Averi, as he watched her amazement at the beauty beyond and below them. He’d also catch sideways glances from Janessa and Lydia. They reached the Ivarstead before the day was half over so they continued onward towards their next goal – Ustengrav. Opting for the shortest route possible, it was decided to risk going through, or at least around, Helgen.

The road crumbled away to a mountain pass once they passed by an abandoned alchemist’s shack, which they’d picked up more herbs and anything else that might be useful, only a few wolves here and there had to be dealt with before the road took form again. The sun was sinking low again, and so they had to make a choice; continue through Helgen, or around if possible, while the night came on, or remain in the colder elevation and camp for the night. Faendal and Janessa were not fans of the later, but Lydia did not like the idea of surprises while the sun waned. They were tossing out pro’s and con’s between them when Averi stopped her horse then held up her hand. “Wait.” She said, then listened again. This time they all heard it. Voices. Faendal pointed off ahead to their right and then Averi saw the figure of a man. She was ready to kick the horse to a run, but waited.

“Stormcloaks.” Faendal said, then turned to Lydia. “They won’t be so friendly to us, but to you and Averi… They’re more likely to be receptive.”

Averi knew what he’d meant, as long as she kept her ears covered up. Stormcloaks were not known to be so hospitable towards anyone who wasn’t a Nord. Lydia clearly was not an Ulfric supporter, but she knew she had the better shot, so rode ahead of the other three.

“Halt!” the look-out guard said as they approached. He looked up at Lydia, then at the other three who remained still a few horse paces behind her. “You have no business here.”

“Hello, friend. We are just traveling through on our way to Rorikstead. Do you have any news of Helgen? It’s getting so late, the day is almost gone, and we just aren’t sure if it’s safe.” Lydia explained, trying to stay with the truth. She slid down off her horse, so she was on his level. “My friends and I are not fighters, and we’d heard that there had been some trouble at Helgen.”

The guard stepped closer to her and his gaze drifted to her bosom, but only briefly. “Helgen was attacked by a dragon not too long ago, and now crawling with bandits. It isn’t safe.” He looked her up and down once more, his posture definitely more relaxed. “It would be a shame anything should happen to one of our sisters. Come, you are welcome to our camp for the night.” He said then remembered that she had friends. “You can share the fire, but we do not have any spare bedrolls or tents.”

Lydia turned, smiled at Averi who was approaching on foot. “That’s alright. We have bedrolls, and as long as it doesn’t rain, it should be fine. At least we’ll be protected by Skyrim’s finest, am I right?” Averi poured it on as she stood beside Lydia, her hair down and loose covering the tips of her pointed ears.

The guard grinned widely, “Follow me.” He said then turned towards the Stormcloak camp.

Janessa and Faendal slid off their horses, then took the reins of all four, leading them to where the soldier’s horses currently stood waiting, tethered loosely. Faendal scowled. “This is going to be a long night.” He muttered.

“Yes, it is.” Janessa replied then they joined the other two by the camp’s fire. Once they were all together, they remained together. One of the soldiers was more kind and welcoming, offering roasted rabbit and grilled leeks. Otherwise it was quiet and uneventful.

Until the morning.

“Have you lost your mind?” Lydia yelled, then the sound of steel coming unsheathed.

“Crazy bitch! You are crazy!” A man screamed, then more steel unsheathing.

“Put that away before you poke yourself in the eye!” Lydia yelled back.

Averi sat straight up, rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The sun was barely tinting the sky, and the air was chilled, leaving puffs from her breath. “What..?” she stood from her bedroll looking in the direction of the commotion. Janessa was quickly on her feet, her own sword drawn. Lydia was storming across the camp towards them, sword in hand and one of the men stomping behind her with his own drawn. Averi quickly picked up whatever was theirs, bedrolls, backpacks and with Faendal’s help rushed over to the horses to get everything somewhat tied on. Janessa stood, waiting for Lydia, to back her up if need against these brutes.

“I don’t even know why you would even think that I would be…” Lydia turned and yelled at him. Two more men were now behind him, also ready to cross blades. Janessa took up her stance behind Lydia. Lydia, turned quickly to acknowledge Janessa. “Can you believe these pigs? He asked me to help him with something. Guess what he needed help with?” she laughed, pointing at the man whose face was growing redder from anger. “To take a piss! But, that wasn’t the worst part. Oh, no. He wanted me to…“ She made a disgusted face. “DRINK IT!”

Janessa had heard of worse, so she barely flinched. However, the two back-up men seemed to lose their fighting stance. They straightened up, relaxing their sword grips. The man who was even now angrier, was now angry and embarrassed. “No. That’s not what… I didn’t….” he saw that everyone now was not only awake, but now staring at him.

One of the female soldiers sat on a stump near the still burning fire. “I believe it. He asked me the same about four nights ago.” She didn’t even look up from the fire, but poured herself a hot coffee from a pot. “He’s got issues.”

Now the two back-up men put their swords away. One of the clapped the angry one on the shoulder. “You need to find a better pick up line, brother.” Then he walked away. Lydia took that queue for them to move out quickly. Averi and Faendal already had the horses ready on the road. In a few minutes they were gone and arrived at the still intact gate of Helgen.

They stayed the horses for a moment, just watching and listening. A very thin wisp of black smoke reached into the sky, which told them that someone was definitely occupying Helgen. The decomposing heads on spikes outside the gate told them they weren’t friendly.

“There’s a path.” Faendal said softly, pointing towards the right. “We can probably go around without them noticing.” Janessa agreed, so they walked the horses toward the right of the gate, and sure enough there was a clear path just behind the bushes. Averi felt like she’d been holding her breath until they were well past Helgen, halfway to Riverwood.

That’s when Lydia stopped. “From here, our safest route would be to just head west, staying on the road. If we make good time, we can probably reach Rorikstead just after nightfall. From all reports in the past, this road is fairly safe. There just isn’t anything between here and there.”

_They’ve moved passed Helgen, Master_. Arngeir heard the whispered voice of his dear comrade and lifetime friend, Wulfgar, who could no longer speak. His lifelong dedicated study of The Way of The Voice had rendered him incapable from uttering language as a normal person could. His utterances now could crumble walls. Instead, the remaining Greybeards had learned to project their communication to one another voicelessly through thoughts. Only Arngeir had not only became a Master of The Way of the Voice and retain his ability for verbal communication. Wulfgar stood before Arngeir, his arms crossed into his heavy sleeves. _Paarthurnax has sent surveillance to ensure safety_.

“Good, good. I was hoping that he may.” Arngeir said then chuckled. “This one is nothing like our last one, Ulfric. No, nothing at all like him.” Arngeir shook the memories from his aged mind.

Borri sat across from Arngeir, his brows came together as he narrowed his eyes. _She’s nothing but a child_. He had higher hopes for Ulfric and was unwilling to let go of the past.

Arngeir waved him off. “Bah! Ulfric wasted his opportunity. His talent. He doesn’t have the Blood. She does.”

Borri let out a ‘Humph’, then left the area. Wulfgar took a seat next to Arngeir. _She is very different. She is of many bloods._ He then picked up one of the many books that were stacked haphazard on the table between them.

“Yes, but do you know what makes her even more interesting?” Arngeir then chuckled again. Wulfgar’s eyes darted up to Arngeir’s gaze, his eyes were laughing. “She is the very, the only, great grandchild of the Champion of Cyrodiil.”

Wulfgar stat bolt upright. _You must be kidding!_

Arngeir reached his hand out, patting his old friend’s hand. “Things are going to get very interesting, my friend. Very interesting indeed!”

The night sky filled with flaring Northern Lights of green and violet. Stars scattered across the black sky. The air was cool and only an occasional breeze blew enough for Averi to pull her cloak around her neck. She and Lydia rode side by side with Faendal and Janessa paced behind them. She turned briefly, hearing them talking softly but not hearing what they were saying. Averi sighed, “What do you think those two are talking about?” she asked Lydia.

Lydia tossed a quick glance over her shoulder. She hadn’t heard anything, but clearly they were conversing. “No idea. Probably elf things.” Of course she had an idea what they were discussing. It just wasn’t a good time to share, just yet.

Averi laughed. “Elf things? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Lydia gave a short laugh. “I don’t know. I was just guessing.”

Faendal saw Lydia looking back at them quickly. A sign that Averi was curious. “Please leave it alone, Janessa. I promised I’d make a decision, and I will.” He whispered.

Janessa gave him a hard look. “Well? You need to do something.” She hissed back. “She’s going to notice, if she hasn’t already.”

“Leave it.” Faendal whispered again, then pulled his mount ahead of hers. Rorikstead loomed ahead and he’d hoped that the inn was well stocked with something stronger than ale.

They came up to the inn, Frostfruit Inn, and could hear singing. They let their horses go in the coral. A guard watched as they then entered the lively place. The fire was blazing, but it was not overly warm. A few patrons sat, slinging their mugs high as a bard sang and danced around the room. Faendal made his way to the back of the room where the innkeeper stood behind his bar.

Averi delighted in the signing, and knowing the song, she too soon found herself joining with the crowd. When the song finally ended, the whole crowd applauded with cheers. She soon found herself sitting at a table with another young man. “I haven’t seen you around here before. You must be a traveler.” He said with the prettiest smile she’d ever seen on a man.

“Hi. I’m Averi.” She said then sipped at her cup of spiced wine. “We are traveling… but, it’s more of an adventure.” She winked.

“I’ve always wanted to be an adventurer!” he said enthusiastically. His energy was contagious. “I envy you!” He pushed a thick lock of blond back from his face, and she could see he had brilliant blue eyes. “Hey, maybe you can help me?”

Averi held up her hand. “I don’t know. I…”

“It’s nothing big, just a very small favor. I’ve been trying to convince my father to let me go. I could just leave, but I don’t want to leave him on bad terms. He’s all the family I have left in this world. I know it would break him.” Averi listened. “Can… Maybe you can talk to my father for me? He’ll believe you more than he’ll listen to me.”

Averi downed the rest of her drink, and she set her empty cup on the table, thinking for a moment before she spoke. That spiced wine was going right to her head! “Okay. I’ll do it. On one condition.”

Erik beamed that beautiful smile even bigger. “Name it!”

She pointed to her empty cup. “I’ll need more of that first.” She then laughed and felt like her muscles were made of wet noodles.

Erik laughed then poured more wine into her cup. “Anything! It’s yours.”

She drank down about half of it when she decided she was going to do it. She slapped both palms on the table then pushed herself up, back on her feet. She then marched herself over to the innkeeper, Erik’s father. “You need to let your son make his own decisions.” She announced abruptly.

The innkeeper, Mralki, leaned on his elbow on the bar. “Really now? And exactly why is that?”

“He’s not a child, sir. He should be able to pursue what he dreams.” Averi said then belched. “Excuse me.” She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “I’m sorry. I know, I’ve had too much, but I do speak the truth.”

Mralki smiled, then looked down. Sadness washed over his expression. “He’s my only son. I just don’t want to risk losing him.”

Averi got closer, touched his hand. “You’ll lose him completely if you don’t.”

Mralki looked over at Erik who was now talking to this young woman’s dark haired friend. “You are absolutely right. He’s not a child. I’d let him go tomorrow, but he has no armor, no good weapons either.” He stood up straight. “Well, I do have my old armor. I’ve had it locked away since his mother died. And I do still have my sword.” He scratched his head. “Go tell Erik I’ve changed my mind. He can… follow his dreams.”

Averi practically climbed over the bar to give the man a hug. “You won’t be sorry. He can come with us.” She returned to Erik at the table. “It is done. We leave in the morning.” She announced the gulped down the rest of the spiced wine.

Erik caught her eyes, his gaze full of excitement. “Done? You did it? He said he’d let me go?” Averi nodded as she poured herself another. Before she could take another swallow, he grabbed her with both arms in a tight embrace. She could feel the muscles of his arms pressing into her and she blushed. He then placed a kiss on her cheek and when she managed to turn towards him, he kissed her lips. Her toes curled inside her boots. “Oh, thank you! Thank you!” He then released her from his grip so she could pick her cup up again.

Across the room, Faendal watched. Janessa at his side. “Looks like you have a bit of competition?” she chided. Faendal grumbled. “I don’t understand. You could have spoken to her on the way here, but instead you kept your distance. Am I to take this as you trying to form an exit strategy? If so, it might be wise for you to leave now for Riverwood.” She said then stood. “I wouldn’t wait much longer.” She added then walked away.

Faendal knew she was right and if he waited too much longer, he may as well walk away. He downed the rest of his mead then made his way over to her where she was laughing with that young man. “I see you make friends easy.” He said, putting on his best. He then touched her shoulder, “Can I talk to you? Privately?”

Averi nodded, setting down her cup. “Sure.” She stood then followed him into one of the smaller rooms. She watched as he closed the door, then turned slowly to her. He obviously had something on his mind. “Something wrong?” she asked.

Faendal sighed. “No. Nothing like that, but… I have to confess something.” He said, then made her sit on the edge of the small bed while he took the chair facing. “I have grown very fond of you. You know that, right?” Averi smiled bigger and nodded. “Averi, I…” before he could say those words, she leapt at him, her arms flinging around his neck as her lips crashed into his. He took her into his arms, pulling her to his lap, his mouth moving with hers as the kiss deepened and he groaned when they parted.

“I’ve been wanting you to kiss me since Riverwood.” She said softly then kissed him sweetly again. Faendal squeezed her, feeling his cock suddenly become iron hard, and very uncomfortable in his current position. She also felt it solidly as she sat on his lap. “I want you.” She whispered and that was all he needed. She pushed off his lap and they furiously undressed, their lips meeting again and again during the process until they were both free of clothing. He kissed her long and hard, letting his hands run up and down her back, then finding his hands gripping into her backside.

Averi moved backwards, getting onto the bed. She could see his full body, and she could not ignore the protrusion of him already with a bead of glistening moisture at the tip. She felt her belly flutter and it was at that moment that couldn’t remember if she’d ever had a man before. She wasn’t a child, but she didn’t know exactly how old she was. She moved back into the bed, her wanting now overcome by nervousness.

Faendal moved slowly, not wanting to rush this experience, but he knew he wouldn’t last. Her breasts were firm, nipples hard and pointed. “Gods you are so beautiful.” He whispered as he went to her on the bed, her legs parted as he climbed atop. Her hands went to his shoulders and his cock brushed against her skin. He could feel her energy – nervous and needing. He kissed her gently, then licked at her lips until she opened to him. Deeper he went and then his hips moved into hers and she responded. She moved her leg up his side and he found her wet opening. As he pushed into her, a slow movement, he kissed her. She moved her hips, each thrust of him going deeper until he was fully inside. He felt all his worries and insecurities melt away as he made love to her until there was nothing left of either of them. 

For the first time in years, Faendal slept soundly. He was where he knew he should be.

For the first time in all her memories, Averi didn’t feel lost.


	14. Getting Stronger

The sun warmed the sky and the air, burning off the morning dew as they mounted the horses. Erik was given Faendal’s horse, while Faendal shared the mount with Averi. It was clear to everyone that the relationship was solidified the night before. Averi could not help but to noticed a significant change between Lydia and Janessa now. They seemed more…. Relaxed. Lydia had handed Averi a small bottle, a ‘preventative’. Averi’s started to protest such a thing, but Lydia insisted. This was not the best time for conception. Realizing she was right, Averi quickly drank the elixir then never spoke of it again. Regardless, she found a new strength, more determined than ever to lead this so called expedition to find this horn so she could learn more about being Dragonborn. Any time she felt that perhaps she could just leave this path, just head back to Whiterun, have a ‘normal’ type of life, something would come along to redirect her back on this path. Mostly in the form of a dragon. 

They were not too far from leaving Rorikstead behind when one such dragon decided to make an appearance. Erik gathered their horses, Janessa advising him to just watch from a safe place while they handled it. Averi felt her temper when the thing just would not let them get in any hits with their bows. She took in a deep breath, pooled her power in, and then released it in a shout that reached the dragon’s wing. It stumbled in flight, and a roar came at her but she felt the words. It was speaking to her! The Dragon Language. She tried once more, but her voice was too weak by the shock of hearing those words. But, what did it mean? 

The dragon swooped down, aimed directly at her then it shouted at her. She felt her body lift up, then fly back until she slammed into a tree. The wind was knocked from her. Faendal shouted, but nothing like Averi’s shouts, then let off a volley of arrows, each one a hit to the dragon’s wings. Finally it was injured enough to drop from the sky and the ground shook. Averi was back on her feet running full on towards the beast, drawing her sword. “You will die NOW!” she screamed at it then found herself jumping, leaping and landing on the back of its neck. She tightened her legs around its scaly skin, driving her blade as hard as she could until it was stuck. Then she continued with her daggers. Dark blood poured from the wounds and it sizzled as it touched the air. Finally the monster gave one final death rattle, its wings twitched and then lay still. Averi climbed down, then watched once more as the scaly skin crackled and hissed, burning and then the rush of the soul as she absorbed it. Janessa and Lydia watched with gaping mouths, Erik approached leading the horses with him and Faendal smiled with pride. 

“You really are Dragonborn.” Lydia finally spoke, her voice full of excitement. 

Janessa smirked. “I never doubted it.” she said, then took her horse’s lead from Erik. “Let’s continue, shall we?” 

Averi closed her eyes for a moment, still trying to keep from feeling like she would explode. While the absorption of the dragon soul was not in the bit painful, but it made her feel like she’d stuck her finger in lightning. It was quite an overwhelming feeling. She felt some growing feeling – stronger – as it permeated into every fiber of her being.

They came to a bridge that crossed over the river and it was clear that at the opposite end was some kind of fort, and it was a very good chance they were not friendly. They stood at the edge of the bridge, watching and waiting. Would they just run out and attack, rob them of everything? Or…. 

“We need to head that way.” Janessa said, pointing off to the right. “North-easterly. That is the quickest route to Morthal, then from there we can get to Ustengrav.”

Faendal nodded, but then Lydia protested. “I thought we agreed to stay on the roads. In which case, we have to go through these guys, then we can continue to Dragon Bridge for the night before going east.” After she said this much, she looked at a map she’d brought with her. “You’re right. We’d get there faster leaving the road, following the river to Morthal.” She shook her head, then put the map away. 

“Ustengrav?” Erik asked then kicked his horse to stay in pace with Averi. “What’s at Ustengrav?”

“An old ruin where I’m supposed to retrieve some old horn.” Averi replied, and she was enjoying the feel of Faendal at her back, just the closeness of him and happy now that the wall between them had been finally removed. 

“An old horn? Why on Tamriel for?” Erik asked. 

Averi chuckled. “We probably should have told you more before we left. I am Dragonborn, in case you missed that scene back there where I absorbed a dragon soul, and the Greybeards have sent me on an errand to retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller.” She said, then sighed. “I honestly have no idea what getting this horn has to do with me learning more about being Dragonborn, but supposedly retrieving this horn is a test.” Averi rolled her eyes. She could feel Faendal chuckle behind her. 

Erik snickered, shaking his head. “I’ve heard of them, and I do remember hearing some rumor about them calling the Dragonborn. I guess that was you. 

“Come on, we’ll swim the horses across there. It’s the shallowest there, then follow the river. If those bastards over there haven’t tried for us here, I doubt they’ll follow us.” Janessa said then dismounted. Faendal slid off first, then help Averi down to her feet. Erik moaned about getting soaked, and continued his complaints about being wet once they crossed over. 

They came up on a small shack that sat on the river where a crabber was sitting, watching the water from his porch ledge. “Hello!” he waved as they rode by. 

Averi waved back, “Hello. We’re on our way to Morthal. Is there anything we should know that’s on the way?” she asked. 

“Morthal? Oh, sure.” He got to his feet then pointed ahead. “Just past that point there, you’ll pick up on the path. Just follow it along the river until you get to a road, then cross the bridge. It’ll take you almost right to it, but could you do me a favor if you’re heading there? I have a delivery for Jonna at Moorside Inn there.”

Averi nodded. “We’d be glad to help. I don’t think it’ll be a problem since we’re going there anyway. Give it to Erik there.” She said pointing out Erik. She almost laughed when she saw his face cringe. 

The crabber dodged into his small shack then came back out with a satchel. “Legs. Jonna wanted just the legs.” He said then handed the pack over to Erik, then dodged back inside the shack for a second satchel. “There. I very much appreciate this, and I’m sure Jonna will pay you. I just haven’t had a good way of getting these to her, and she usually sends someone out to me, but I guess it’s been busy.” Erik lashed the packs to the side of the saddle. He didn’t seem too happy with the smell. Averi was surprised that he didn’t complain about being wet and now having to deal with the smell of the crab legs. 

The sun had set again, and the wind was cooler further north they went. They could see the small town’s lights through the trees, a fog fell around them as they entered. The inn wasn’t hard to locate. Aside from the Jarl’s longhouse, it was the next biggest building. Jonna was happy to receive the crab legs, and she handed a decent sum over to Erik. Averi let him keep it, he earned it. There were no spare rooms to be had, since some traveling nobles had rented them out. However, it would be free for them to use their own bedrolls on the floor if they wished. 

Ah, another day gone. Having no privacy, Faendal and Averi settled for just being so near one another. Erik nearly talked Lydia into unconsciousness. Since absorbing the dragon’s soul, Averi felt herself change, a certain amount of new strength and it was getting stronger, harder to ignore. Maybe once this task was complete, she could move on. Go back to some quite, boring life in some boring town somewhere. She felt Faendal pull her to him, “Sleep now.” He whispered.


End file.
